


Were-Kaito

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Long MK/DC Books [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Fluff, Hakuba Knows, Heats, Humor, Idiots, Jealous Shinichi, Kaito has a crush, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Police, Silly, Werewolves, curse, kaishin - Freeform, kaito had bad luck, m-preg, not real omegaverse, oblivious kaito, oblivious shinichi, omega - Freeform, omega!kaito, pinning, shinichi has a crush, shinkai, werewolf!kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito gets a little bit of a furry problem. It was just his luck that he manages to somehow become a mythological creature that's supposed to be extinct. An omega at that. Things just keep on getting weirder and weirder...There's mutual pinning~ But of course neither of them are going to say something first if they can help it~Not the typical Omega AU that people are used to, the focus is humour, not mating/sexTakes place after Kaitou Kid retires~ They are 24~Rated 14+ because at the very most there would be touching, but certain touching would be vaguely stated and actual sex will be done during a scene break~All chapters excluding Prologue are 1K+ Words
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hakuba Saguru & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Long MK/DC Books [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 15 2020  
> Posted here April 10 2020

Kaito grimaced, pain shooting up his left arm as he staggered through the park. Pained Indigos glanced at the blood steadily dripping down his arm. He stumbled on his next step, face planting into the soft grass. With a groan he tried to get back up, but his limbs just felt so weak. Why hadn't he listened to Akako? He should have just taken the longer route instead of cutting through the forest. At least then he wouldn't have been attacked by that weird dog thing.

His body was hot, and his vision already blurring. He couldn't have lost that much blood already could he? He'd lasted longer with worse injuries before, so why was this one affecting him so much? With a pained grunt, he tried once more to get back onto his feet, only for his body to slacken and unconsciousness to overtake him.

"Hey! Malo Look at this guy" A man snickered, stumbling a bit due to the few beers he'd drunk earlier. He and his friends leered appreciatively at the unconscious male. The male had a nice face, and a lithe body to match.

"Think we can have some fun with him Keaton?" Another asked, equally drunk as his friend. He wouldn't mind doing the dirty with a guy as attractive as that. Both were too drunk to pay any notice to the blood, figuring that he'd just had a wine or something spilt on him.

Malo gave a shrug, the male on the ground must have drank a lot in order to pass out "Let's see if we can wake him up" A crooked grin spread across his face as he knelt down next to the male, gently tracing his fingers along the jawline "Wakey, wakey" He swallowed, god this guy was hot. Maybe he could wake the guy up Disney princess style. He licked his lips, leaning down to claim his prize.

A sudden red flash filled the area, a red haired woman stepped out from the shadows. Scarlet eyes narrowed at the now unconscious men in disgust. The things people could do when they were drunk was truly disgusting. Her gaze softened when it rested upon Kaito, pity welled up inside of her as she crouched down next to his overheated form "Why couldn't you have just listened to me for once in your life?" Her voice was soft as she gently rested her hand on his cheek.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Kaito was no longer there. Instead, there was a brown furred wolf in his place. Akako let out a weary sigh, there was a lot she needed to tell the idiot.


	2. Chapter 1 Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 2 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 15 2020  
> Posted here April 11 2020

When Kaito awoke to find himself as some sort of dog, he wasn't nearly as freaked out as he probably should have been. Which kind of said a lot of things about his life. He hopped up onto his feet, the movement surprisingly easy despite the fact that he now had four of them. Indigos glanced around curiously for Akako, he was in her house for some reason so his current state was probably caused by her.

If he hadn't woken up within the red witch's house, then maybe he would have panicked. He snorted, amused at how the witch's association could cause anything but concern. Akako really had changed since they're high school days. She was a trusted friend, one who sometimes liked to cast weird spells on him.

"Kaito" His ears perked up at the calling of his name, he glanced over his shoulder to see the witch. Akako gave a weak smile as she made her way towards him "How do you feel?" Her voice was oddly gentle and the concern in her voice was worrisome.

He could talk like this? That was interesting to say the least "I feel fine" He admitted, there were no aches or pains. He glanced at where his front leg should be injured "I was hurt, but now the injury is gone" Which was weird, but he wouldn't complain about being healed.

"That's good" She reached over to scratch between his ears, Kaito couldn't help but lean into the touch, it felt _amazing_. After a few more moments of petting him she pulled her hand away "You're oddly calm" Her gaze darkened a bit as she looked away "Is it because you suspect that your transformation was my doing?"

Kaito froze at her words, dread pooling within his stomach "It's not?" His heart rate picked up, did that mean that he was stuck like this?!

Akako looked at the wolf in sympathy "You were bitten by a werewolf" Lucifer had told her to warn the other, and she had, despite not knowing what she was warning him about.

He opened his mouth to growl out that werewolves didn't exist, but quickly held his tongue at the knee jerk reaction. If witches and magical gems that granted immortality could exist, why couldn't werewolves exist too? "But I can turn human right?" Many stories regarding werewolves often had shape shifting as a common ability. If he could look human, then he could probably just carry on with his weird life.

The witch pursed her lips "That depends..." At the curious cock of Kaito's head she continued "Are you a virgin?"

Kaito spluttered, pelt warming in embarrassment. He did _not_ want to discuss his sex life with Akako "Does it matter?" He sniffed, both ears and head lowering when she gave a silent nod. He averted his gaze "No" He'd had sex twice, both times with Saguru. They'd both been curious about gay sex and had figured that the other was a safe bet. Neither of them had wanted to risk catching STDs or a stranger developing feelings for them. Thus they had sex twice so that they had a chance to both top and bottom. Things weren't awkward between them at all afterwards, they were still good friends who weren't romantically attracted to each other. Sure they thought the other was good looking, but neither had any desire to be anything but friends.

Akako winced at the answer "That complicated things then" She'd started her research immediately after returning with Kaito "The werewolf that infected you came from an alternate world during a more medieval era" They were extinct in this world, or at least they had been "In that era the omegas have had a curse cast upon them" She glanced away guiltily "A blue witch felt scorned by an omega that she wanted since they hadn't been 'pure' when they'd met"

The wolf moved his paws uneasily, blue magic was the opposite of red magic. That meant that Akako couldn't counter the curse, whatever it was "What did the curse do?" He'd heard the term omega before when screening the web, but he hadn't looked into it.

Scarlet met indigo "They made it so that any omega who copulated before they had their first heat would be bound to the first person they slept with after or during said heat" She grimaced "It was apparently the price to pay for being a 'whore'" Kaito bristled "Sorry, I was just quoting the tale. I know that you're not a whore"

"I don't understand" Heats? Like what happens to an animal?

"You're case is special" Akako breathed "Despite being recently turned, your body is acting as if it's been on heat suppressants for approximately 10 years. Which isn't healthy at all" She gave Kaito a comforting scratch "Normally a heat would just make you mildly aroused, but it would be manageable to just ignore" Her tone softened "But since your body is acting like you've been on suppressants for too long, you'll painfully burn up unless you're taken care of by a partner" She ran her fingers along his spine soothingly "You're fine now because you're in your wolf form, but when you turn human..." Her voice trailed off, Kaito was smart enough to understand "You'll feel like your on fire, and not in the aroused sort of way"

His ears drooped "So I'm stuck like this until I find someone that I want to spend my life with?" How could he possibly seduce someone as a wolf?!

"And you can't just go talk to just anyone" Kaito's options were limited, but not hopeless "Maybe you can ask Kudo-kun for help" Her eyes gleamed, the two had been stepping around each other for years.

"No!" Kaito yelped, mortified "He will not be told anything!" His pelt burned at the thought of the other finding out about his situation "I'll just stay with Saguru until one of us thinks of something" The blond would be a sympathetic friend, he wouldn't turn him away. He lowered his gaze, even if he did pursue Shinichi, he wouldn't tell the other what was required for him to turn back safely. It would be too manipulative if he did.


	3. Chapter 2 Mean Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 3 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 20 2020  
> Posted here April 17 2020

Kaito's ears were lowered as he padded after the witch, he was a wolf after all. He couldn't walk about on his own, animal control might get called on him otherwise, thus he had to pretend to be a dog. A very big dog at that. It helped that his fur was a mixture of browns and that his patterning wasn't like that of a wolf. But still! walking around as a dog was humiliating.

He scowled as she led him through the Hakuba estate's gates, tail swishing in annoyance. At least Baaya hadn't been opposed to his presence, though she always had been good at accepting weird things. Though now she was much older and mostly retired, only staying at the mansion because she and Saguru were close.

"Saguru should be back from work shortly" Baaya explained as she led them into one of the many sitting rooms. Saguru had of course become a cop, while Kaito did magic for a living. She gave Kaito a curious look "He looks quite big, what is his name?"

A wry smirk crossed over the witch's face "His name is Kaito, but it's probably safer to just call him Kai when he's like this" Baaya was someone who could be trusted with Kaito's identity, she had known about Kid after all.

Baaya blinked "Oh dear" She looked at him in wonder, making his fur prickle uneasily"Is that really you Kaito?" She'd seen many weird things where the magician was involved, but nothing like this.

"Yes Baaya, it's me" He breathed, ducking his head in embarrassment. At least he wouldn't have to act around her during his time here.

Baaya's eyes gleamed mischievously "Saguru is going to be shocked" She gave him a small smile "Maybe you could mess with him a bit before telling him who you are" She loved Saguru like a son, but she also liked it whenever Kaito messed with him. It made things more lively.

Indigos gleamed "I already have an idea" He gave her a wolfish grin before explaining the details, ignoring how Akako just left. The witch could do whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't cause any problems for him.

A good while later, Saguru slipped through the front door, letting out a tired sigh. Working as a detective full time was quite taxing, thankfully he'd had a lighter workload than usual "I'm home" He called, raising a brow when Baaya didn't respond. That was odd, she usually made a point of greeting him, even though she didn't need to. He slipped out of his shoes, deciding to check the living areas first. It hadn't yet reached the time when she usually started on supper, maybe she had just gotten engrossed in a book. She wasn't young anymore, so he couldn't help but want to make sure nothing had happened to her.

The blond frowned when he finished looking in the last living area, where was Baaya? The soft noise of carpet being walked on caught his attention. He turned around with a smile, ready to greet her, except it wasn't Baaya. Gold widened in horror, a small curse escaping from his lips at the sight of a very large dog, or was it a wolf? Either way, it was crouched down low, eyeing him. Saguru swallowed, stepping back a few steps in fear, how did it get in here? Did wolves even live in this part of Japan? It had to be a dog or at least part dog.

He flinched when the wolfish dog took a slow step towards him, suddenly noting that there was something red and sticky surrounding it's brown muzzle. Had this thing injured Baaya? Killed her? Gold burned as he glanced around for options, he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun it, so he had to look for a way to distract it long enough for him to get a door between them. He sorely regretted that he never took a gun home.

Another step from the wolf made him take one of his own. The poker of the fireplace suddenly caught his attention, it wouldn't be hot, but it could be used as a weapon. The wolf's indigo eyes gleamed, almost as if it understood his intent, but that was ridiculous. Gold and indigo stared down each other for a few moments before Saguru lunged for the poker seconds before the wolf lunged for him. Unfortunately, the wolf was faster, tackling Saguru to the ground with a snarl, pinning him by the shoulders with its forepaws.

Saguru yelped in both fear and surprise, the canine was heavy. He couldn't get away. Gold closed, he was going to die, just like how Baaya may have already been killed. He waited for the inevitable, heart speeding up when he felt it's warm breath against his neck. For some odd reason he could smell strawberries.

A moment later he felt the weight leave, a familiar snicker suddenly reaching his ears. Confused, the blond opened his eyes, the wolf was sitting down on its haunches, tail wagging as it swiped it's tongue around its muzzle, clearing away the red substance. The wolf didn't look threatening anymore.

"Kaito?" He glanced around, heart rate steadily calming as he searched for the hidden magician. Where in the bloody hell did Kaito get such a strange dog?! His brows furrowed in annoyance when Kaito didn't reveal himself "You're an asshole" He growled, feeling a bit betrayed when he realized that Baaya must have been in on the 'Let's scare the living daylights out of Saguru' plan. That would explain why Baaya hadn't greeted him.

Another snicker "But you still love me!" Gold narrowed, the other must have put a speaker on the wolfish dog. What a lame tactic.

"Enough of this nonsense" Saguru scoffed, getting to his feet before wiping off any dirt "A speaker on a dog is below your level" He scolded.

"Oh?" The wolf stood up from it's sitting position, padding over towards him. Kaito stood up on his hind legs, earning a startled squawk from the detective "I'm pretty sure that this isn't a joke" He rested his forepaws on Saguru's shoulders as he met his gaze.

Saguru's jaw dropped. 


	4. Chapter 3 Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 4 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 24 2020  
> Posted here April 24 2020

"Dear lord" Saguru breathed "I must be hallucinating" There was no way that the wolfish dog was talking, and Kaito couldn't possibly be said talking dog. Animals didn't talk, and more importantly, Kaito was a human.

Kaito snickered, letting his paws fall to the ground "No, I was just bitten by a werewolf" He gave a wolfish grin "You're still completely sane, unfortunately" Seeing the other so freaked out was making him feel a bit better about his situation. Messing with Saguru almost always brightened his mood.

Saguru grimaced, he'd never been fond of real magic talk. He knelt down next to the wolf, looking into those familiar indigo eyes. It truly was Kaito. Neither dogs nor wolves were capable of having eyes that exact shade of indigo. Gold narrowed with worry at the realization "Why are you here instead of at Koizumi-chan's?" Wouldn't going to the red witch be a better choice of actions?

The wolf lowered his head, leaning a bit against the blond "Akako can't break the curse" His voice was a soft whine "I'm stuck like this for now" He refused to think of his situation as permanent, there had to be a different way to fix this.

Gold softened at Kaito's tone, the magician was his best friend so he hated it when he sounded like that "Baaya must have already agreed to you staying here"

Indigos brightened "Yup, she doesn't have a problem with it since I'm not a real animal" He wouldn't tear things apart when bored, and he was planning to use the toilet. He was good at balancing, and having others scoop his poop would be mortifying.

Saguru curiously ran a hand through Kaito's fur, pleased to find that it was quite soft "Is there any way for you to regain human form?" The stories always told of shape shifting after all.

Kaito was silent for a few moments as he contemplated whether or not he would tell the other, eventually he let out a weary breath before telling Saguru what he knew. He might as well tell the truth, it's not like anything could be done about it.

The blond gave Kaito a small sympathetic smile after hearing Kaito's explanation "I see, so you'll be bound with the first person you bed" He would have felt guilty since he himself was the reason that the binding would occur, but that would have been stupid. This outcome was one that couldn't possibly have been thought about.

"Yeah" Kaito gave a small nod, laying down on the floor "And I'll burn up from a perpetual fever if I try to become human without getting laid" He snorted "What a weird way to go, death by lack of sex" His life couldn't possibly get any weirder.

Saguru couldn't help but smile at that, it did sound preposterous "Do you have anyone in mind?" He'd seen the way Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other "Maybe Shinichi?"

The wolf sprang to his paws, ears pressed flat against his head, pelt burning "First Akako, and now you" He huffed, he hadn't been that obvious had he? "We're just friends" He wanted to be more, but he couldn't woo the other as a wolf. Plus, what if it didn't work out? He'd rather stay as friends than risk losing their friendship.

The blond smirked "But you obviously want to be more than friends with him" The two worked together perfectly.

Kaito let out an annoyed growl, wishing that he had fingers, then he could dye the other's hair a nice pretty shade of pink "I'm not going to use my situation to get to Shinichi" He huffed, Shinichi was awesome, and may actually offer to help. It was too embarrassing for him to even think of that possibility.

Saguru let out a sigh at his friend's stubbornness, Kaito's mind was made up. It would take a miracle to change his mind "So you're okay with being stuck as a wolf?" Wolves couldn't do as much as humans, Kaito was likely to grow bored, then eventually depressed.

Indigos dimmed "I don't see myself having much of a choice" He wouldn't trap Shinichi into a relationship.

The blond closed his eyes, he had an idea, but he wasn't sure if the other would agree "We both know that I have no desire to find a partner right?" Kaito cocked his head to the side in confusion "What if I bed you? And then we go on as normal except for me only bedding you when required?" He didn't love Kaito like that, but the other was dear to him. He didn't want to watch his best friend spend the rest of his life as a wolf. Kaito was also aesthetically pleasing enough that he wouldn't mind sleeping with him "The curse would be broken, and I'm sure that Shinichi would understand your situation when you guys do get together" The sleuth would at the very least not blame Kaito.

Indigos widened as the wolf spluttered "I can't believe you just said that" He muttered, not believing that Saguru would allow himself to be used like that "I can't use you" He denied "You're my friend" The problem wasn't sex, they were comfortable enough with each other that sex would be fine. He just didn't want to use him.

Gold softened "You're my best friend, I could think of worse people to have recurring one night stands with" He smirked "Plus your body is pleasing to the eye" Kaito was nice eye candy, but he did _not_ want to be in a romantic relationship with him.

Kaito snorted, having already known that Saguru was physically attracted to him "Maybe I had the roles of who was being used backwards" He joked, knowing that Saguru would never touch him like that due to just physical attraction. Saguru must be truly worried for his future. Kaito nuzzled the other's shoulder "You're a good friend" His ears flattened a bit "Do you really think that Shinichi would understand?" Worried indigos met gold.

"He would after receiving an explanation and proof" It also helped that the sleuth trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Shinkai book not Hakukai


	5. Chapter 4 Soft Touches, Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing 18+   
> Trust me  
> ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written January 25 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad February 27 2020  
> Posted here May 1 2020

After making their way upstairs and into the bedroom, Kaito shifted into a human as he flopped onto the bed. Saguru's bed was so comfy, much better than his own. Why couldn't he find a bed as nice as Saguru's? It wasn't fair.

Gold lit up with curiosity "You have wolf ears still" He reached over to feel the fuzzy appendage, it was soft and warm, definitely real. They made the other look adorable.

Kaito flushed from both a strange warmth and the touch, his ears were sensitive! "Detectives!" He huffed, covering up his blushing with exasperation.

Saguru raised a brow, leaning in to capture Kaito's lips in a deep kiss. The magician squirmed a bit, he was feeling way too warm. Saguru broke the kiss after a few moments "I happen to know for a fact that you're quite fond of detectives Kaito" His warm breath tickled against Kaito's neck. Gold softened in concern at how the other was practically radiating an abnormal amount of heat, they needed to go faster if they truly were going to go through with this.

"B-Bastard..." Kaito was panting lightly, revealing that his teeth were a bit sharper than before. God he was burning, he visibly shivered as the blond began to run his hands along his chest, thighs, and at his waistline. The touches were very gentle but at the same time caused arousal to stir within him "Clothes..." They were both still fully dressed.

The blond chuckled "Impatient are we?" Though the other's warmth told him that it wasn't just a case of impatience, it was still fun to tease him though. He nuzzled Kaito's neck, slipping both hands under the hem of his shirt before pulling back as he removed said shirt to reveal Kaito's scarred chest.

Kaito let out a short gasp as the cool air hit his heated flesh, a great relief. He'd probably feel better without his other clothes as well. He was just too hot, it almost hurt.

Saguru bit his lip at the pained whimper that accidentally escaped the magician, indigos were half lidded "It'll be over soon" He soothed, one way or another the heat will go away in a bit. Kaito just whined in response, he was burning. Gold flashed with determination as he quickly removed both the other's pants and underwear, not playing around like he had with Kaito's shirt. He blinked in surprise at the fluffy tail before turning his attention towards Kaito's neck. The mewls that escaped his lips barely registered to the magician's own ears as he gripped the other's arms, all he could really think about was the burning as Saguru peppered kisses along his neck "Soon you'll be able to go after Shinichi" He breathed, nipping below Kaito's ear as his hand roamed the other's most private area.

The magician froze, indigos widening, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Shinichi... What the hell was he doing?! He couldn't do this to himself, Saguru, and Shinichi! It wasn't right "Stop..."

Letting out a relieved breath, Saguru stopped touching the other. He'd been worried that Kaito wouldn't come to his senses in time. He draped his blanket over the flushed male "Turn back into a wolf so we can talk easier" Like this Kaito would continue to burn up. Such a nasty curse.

Kaito obliged, immediately sighing in relief at the absence of the burning sensation that came with his canine form. Weary indigos glanced at the blond "You weren't really going to fuck me were you" It was a statement.

Saguru snorted "While I normally would have no qualms bedding you with permission" Gold softened as he gave Kaito a nice pet between the ears "I know how much you like Shinichi, and I know that you'd feel horrible if we'd actually gone through with it" Even if Shinichi had understood, Kaito would have still felt like a cheater.

"Sneaky..." His ear twitched as indigos gleamed "I've corrupted you"

"More like I was proving a point" He bopped Kaito on the head, indigos narrowed "You should go after Shinichi, your mind is all you need" Not to mention that the sleuth already had a crush on the magician. All the two really needed to do was talk about their feelings.

The wolf's ears flattened "But I don't want to trap him..." Unlike Saguru, Shinichi actually wanted to end up with a partner.

Saguru sighed "Just hang out with him" He raised a brow "You can stay with him instead of with me like you were planning to" He smirked "You guys can pretend that you're a dog that he's looking after" Shinichi being followed around by a wolfish dog wouldn't be the weirdest thing in the world. Running into murders all the time still topped that.

"I'm not a dog!" He was a human, who just happened to look like a wolf at the moment. Being treated like a dog would be humiliating! His pelt burned at the thought.

"You can be a very smart police dog in training" Saguru shrugged "I'm sure that Shinichi's able to fake the paperwork for you" A police dog would be treated a bit better intelligence wise "That way you won't be treated like an idiot" A freaky smart dog still couldn't top Shinichi's murder magnet abilities.

He buried his muzzle in his paws "You're going to load me off on him even if I don't agree, aren't you?" He could struggle and fight, but he might end up accidentally hurting him, or he could sic Baaya on him. There was no way that he'd risk hurting her.

Saguru chuckled "Trust me, you'll thank me later" Being forced to be together for days or even weeks should result in at least a few emotions being revealed. Especially since the attraction was mutual.

Kaito let out an annoyed huff, Shinichi was going to laugh at him "I'm not telling him about why I can't just turn back into a human"

"Okay" Saguru nodded, it would make things less awkward between them "Maybe you could tell him after the confession"

"Saguru!" His pelt was burning in a different way than earlier. He liked the thought of a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is stubborn, thus Hakuba needs to knock some sense into him~


	6. Chapter 5 Shinichi Gets A Dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 5 2020  
> Posted here May 8 2020

Shinichi blinked in surprise when he opened the door, Saguru for some odd reason, had a huge dog with him. The dog looked disgruntled as he eyed it for a moment before meeting the other's gaze "I wasn't expecting you" He breathed, peering past the blond suspiciously, Kaito usually accompanied Saguru whenever he visited.

Saguru raised a brow, resisting the urge to smirk. He could already guess that the sleuth was wondering about Kaito "Something came up" He offered the purple leash "Can you take care of this troublemaker for a while?" The dog snorted, nipping at Saguru's hand in displeasure.

"Sure?" He accepted the leash, feeling a bit confused. Though he knew that the other wasn't one to bother others without reason, so he figured that it was important.

The blond offered a warm smile "Thank you" He glanced down at the dog "I'm sure that the two of you will get along perfectly" He stated before leaving.

Shinichi stood there dumbly for a few moments until the dog nudged him. He gave the dog an uneasy smile, just what had he gotten into? If he couldn't care for fish, he sure as hell couldn't take care of a dog "Let's get you inside?" It was house trained right? Surely Saguru would have warned him if it wasn't.

Kaito rolled his eyes, Shinichi must have just recently woken up from a nap. No wonder Saguru had been brief with him before retreating, otherwise Shinichi might have rejected his presence. That would have forced out an explanation, which wouldn't have been any fun. He wanted to mess with his crush a bit before revealing who he was.

Once they were both inside, Shinichi just looked at him stupidly for a few moments before removing the purple leash from him "Why is your leash one of Kaito's ribbons?" The sleuth murmured in confusion, was Kaito involved in what Saguru was doing? He examined the collar to see that it too was nothing more than a flimsy ribbon.

The wolf just snorted, it wasn't like they had any collars laying around. Saguru wasn't into the kinky stuff, not that he would have allowed the blond to properly collar him anyways. If he didn't let Saguru handcuff him, there was no way in hell that he'd let the blond collar him.

"Your eyes are really pretty..." Kaito's pelt warmed in embarrassment at the compliment while Shinichi gave his ears a good scratch. His eyes were the same colour as normal, that meant Shinichi thought that he had pretty eyes! He couldn't help but wag his tail happily.

"Saguru never told me your name..." Shinichi mused as he continued to pet Kaito, the wolf was visibly enjoying the massage "Your eyes are like Kaito's..." He trailed off, a faint blush tinting his cheeks at the thought of the magician "So I'll call you Kai for now" If Kaito questioned him about the name, he'd deny it being related to him.

Kaito gave a small bark at the name, glad that he was good with his voice. Sure dogs with weird barks can be cute, but he didn't want to be one of those dogs.

Azure softened, the dog was really cute, Kaito would adore it. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to the magician about the dog he'd ended up with. Blushing a bit as he imagined the other's smile when Kaito spotted the dog. God Kaito would look so cute hugging the giant fluffy dog, maybe he could sneak a picture and use it for his background.

Curiosity filled Kaito at the sight of the blush, just who was Shinichi texting? His eyes were shining and he was also smiling softly. He'd never seen the other look like that before. His ears lowered, suddenly feeling a little nervous. What if Shinichi had gotten a new girlfriend? He let out a small whine, nudging the other's leg. Maybe he could see the screen if Shinichi knelt down.

Shinichi sent the text before glancing down from the screen, knitting his brows in confusion "What's wrong Kai?" Kaito let out another whine, this time pawing at him. The sleuth ruffled the fur on the top of his head "Are you hungry?" Did he even have anything that he could feed a dog? He switched off his phone, pocketing it "Let's see what I have"

Kaito let out an annoyed breath, now he'd have to wait until Shinichi took his phone out again. He was pretty sure that he couldn't pick pockets with his paws. Since he'd failed, he followed the other into the kitchen. The last time he'd eaten was his lunch the previous day since he'd forgotten about supper.

He really needed to keep a larger variety of foods. Shinichi frowned at the pathetic contents of his kitchen, he wasn't sure if any of it was toxic for dogs. He eyed some uncooked chicken for a few moments before sighing, meat should be fine. He snatched some carrots before grabbing the meat, it should suffice until he headed out to buy some proper dog food. Dogs were omnivores like wolves, and he knew that at least carrots were safe.

The wolf stared blankly at the plate of raw carrots and chicken that Shinichi had placed down for him. He was not going to eat raw meat, just because he wasn't human, didn't mean that he couldn't catch salmonella! Meat was supposed to be cooked before given to pets! Didn't Shinichi know that? Sure he _could_ end up fine, but it was still risky!

"Go on Kai, you can eat" Shinichi stated after watching the dog just stare at the food, it must be well trained. He grabbed his cup of coffee that he'd left to open the door and began to drink it.

Kaito looked at Shinichi fearfully, then at the chicken. He was definitely going to die or get sick if he allowed the other to think that he was just a normal dog. He let out a sigh, survival was more important than playing pranks "Are you trying to kill me?" He deadpanned, meeting Shinichi's gaze.

Shinichi choked, swallowing his coffee down the wrong way.


	7. Chapter 6 Poor Kaito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 12 2020  
> Posted here May 15 2020

Azure widened as the sleuth looked at the dog in shock, the dog had talked, using Kaito's voice "Please tell me that this is just a joke" He pleaded. He knew that magic was real thanks to both Pandora and Akako, but he really didn't like dealing with it.

Kaito snorted "Your reaction was better than Saguru's" He tilted his head, giving Shinichi a wolfish grin "He accused me of using a dog to trick him"

Shinichi groaned, burying his face in his hands "What the hell did you do now?" Why did Kaito have to get into trouble so often?

Indigos narrowed as Kaito let out a huff "I did nothing" Why did people always assume that he was guilty whenever something bad happened to him? "I was just in the right place at the wrong time" He didn't get into trouble _that_ often.

"Wait, so you didn't piss off both Saguru and Akako?" Then how did Kaito turn into a dog in the first place?

Kaito shook his head "According to Akako, I was apparently attacked by a werewolf" At Shinichi's concerned gaze he quickly continued "But my injuries healed before I even woke up"

Shinichi pursed his lips, still looking concerned "Since you're here, that means that there's something stopping you from turning back..."

"It is commonly believed that werewolves can change between human form and beast form" Both males jumped, spinning around to see Ai. The scientist had forgone taking the antidote years ago and had instead decided to grow up as Ai. She peered at the plate, unimpressed "So Kudo has already attempted to dispose of you already Kuroba?"

The sleuth spluttered, face going red "I just wanted to feed him!" He wasn't good with pets okay? He wasn't even good with plants either. It's not his fault.

Kaito nodded his head "I had to reveal myself early out of fear" His voice was mournful "I'm sure that he would have eventually killed me otherwise"

Ai smirked "You should have known better dog boy" Kaito's ear twitched in annoyance at the name "Kudo was the worst person you could have decided to stay with"

"I tried going to Saguru first" Indigos narrowed "But then he gave me to Shinichi for some reason" There was no way that he was going to tell them why.

That kinda hurt "You don't have to stay here you know" It'd sounded like Kaito hadn't wanted to be with him.

The scientist smirked "No, dog boy should stay here" Her eyes gleamed "It will help Shinichi learn to take care of himself" And maybe make the oblivious fools realize that their feelings are reciprocated.

"Saguru had the idea that I could act like a police dog in training and follow you around" He lowered his gaze "At least until we find a way to fix this"

Ai's smirk turned wicked "If you do that, then you should probably go to the vet"

Kaito shook his head "What? No!" He would not go to the vet like he was a real dog!

"Why would Kaito need to go to the vet?" Shinichi frowned "He seems healthy enough"

"He needs his shots so that he doesn't catch anything from the other dogs" Kaito's ears flattened, she had a point "And he needs to be microchipped"

"I'm not getting microchipped!" Kaito spat, appalled at the very idea. He liked his privacy very much!

Ai rolled her eyes "It would prevent people from trying to steal you" She waved a hand towards him "You're coat is quite pretty and breeders may try to take you, especially since your eyes are unique" She shrugged "And the shots would be mandatory since there's a high chance of you biting someone in the future"

"Eww gross, why would I bite someone?" He didn't want any part of someone in his mouth.

She pointed at Shinichi "You'll be following this trouble magnet, problems are bound to arise"

Shinichi grimaced, she had a point. He did get into a lot of trouble "The microchip won't be able to be tracked" It would only help in identifying him when scanned.

Kaito let out a small growl "But I'm technically a wolf right now, wolves can't be pets" A vet would surely identify him as a wolf.

"Kudo's reputation will prevent any problems so long as we say that you're just a quarter wolf and three quarters dog" Ai shrugged "We just need to fake the papers"

The wolf let out a sigh, why were they making so much sense?

Azure gleamed "We're also going to have to get you a proper collar and leash so that nobody complains. Kaito was a medium wolf, but could be intimidating if one didn't know who he was.

Kaito's tail drooped, he didn't want to be collared, or wear a leash "Maybe I should just stay here the whole time" It would be humiliating having to follow Shinichi everywhere on a leash.

Shinichi gave him an incredulous look "You'd go stir crazy and end up destroying my house" Kaito did not do well all cooped up. At the other's silence he let out a sigh "You'll only have to wear the leash until people get used to you" He was well known enough that it shouldn't take long for people to learn that his 'new' companion was friendly.

"You're going to force me anyways..." He pouted, lowering his head to rest on his paws.

"True" Ai stated.

"Haibara!" Shinichi scolded, she could have at least softened the blow a little. He glanced at Kaito, feeling guilty at how miserable he looked right now. He knelt down next to him "I'll only treat you like a dog when I have to" He offered a small smile "I know that you're still a human under all that fluff"

Kaito let out a small giggle at the silly wording "Fine, but I get to choose the colour and type" If he had to wear a collar, he might as well look fashionable.

Shinichi snorted, at least he'd managed to lift the other's spirits a bit. Kaito just wasn't the same when he was upset. His gaze softened as he gave the wolf a few good scratches around the ear, hopefully he could be himself again soon. He knew how much it sucked to be in a body that wasn't truly your own.


	8. Chapter 7 Kaito's Day Gets Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 2 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 19 2020  
> Posted here May 22 2020

Shinichi felt pity for his friend as they waited in the reception room of the animal clinic. Kaito's hackles were raised and his tail was swishing unhappily as he sat on the floor next to where the sleuth was seated. A nice indigo leash was attached to the wolf by a matching collar, the dog tag was a simple silver circle. Kaito had refused to wear the bone shaped tag that Shinichi had tried to get much to the sleuth's disappointment. The bone shaped one would have been adorable on Kaito.

"It'll be fine Kai" Shinichi offered, giving the wolf a gentle pat on the head. Kai was the name that they'd engraved onto the dog tag, along with the sleuth's contact information.

Kaito blew out an annoyed breath of air, unable to speak since they weren't alone. Shinichi wasn't the one on a leash and unable to speak! He could be as moody as he wanted! The sleuth rolled his eyes at the other's antics, he was used to Kaito acting over dramatic.

After around 10 more minutes, they were called over and brought into the examination room by a female vet "So Kai's here for a general checkup, a microchip, and his shots?" Dr. Shima confirmed, it was best to make sure that nothing had been missed.

Shinichi nodded, offering a smile as he motioned towards the glowering Kaito "Yes, he's recently come into my care and I'd like to make sure that he's healthy" It was the truth, he'd just left out a lot of the main details.

Dr. Shima smiled, glad that Shinichi was trying to be a responsible pet owner "Okay, does he need help up onto the examination table?" The sleuth glanced towards the wolf, raising a brow, Kaito let out a huff before elegantly jumping up onto the table.

Azure gleamed in amusement "Kai's well trained, he'll do what you ask if it's within reason"

Kaito just zoned out the process, not wanting to pay more attention than he had to as he was moved around and prodded by the vet. And to think that he'd thought people hospitals were bad! At least he could speak and tell the doctors his opinion. Eventually he was jolted out of his thoughts by the feeling of something being shoved up his butt. He let out a startled yelp and tried to get away, only to be restrained by the vet and someone else that he hadn't noticed enter the room. Kaito shot Shinichi a panicked look, only to feel betrayed by the fact that the sleuth seemed to be on the verge of laughing. How could Shinichi let him be assaulted like this?!

"His temperature is good" Dr. Shima stated before removing the thermometer, which was also an unpleasant feeling "He's good for his vaccinations and microchip"

A bead of sweat ran down Shinichi's neck at the glare Kaito was giving him. He just knew that the other would find some way to get his revenge, even though it wasn't his fault. He couldn't just tell them not to take Kaito's temperature, it was their job.

After the shots and microchip, Kaito was still glaring at him "Kudo-kun, would you like to book an appointment for Kai to get neutered?" Kaito's ear twitched as he put more heat into his glare.

The sleuth spluttered at the question "N-No thanks, Kai's fine as he is" Oh god, now the vets are going to look down on him for being a bad pet owner!

Dr. Shima pursed her lips in disappointment "Leaving your pet intact doesn't help them" She gave Kaito a soft pet "It just increases their risk for prostate cancer and may make Kai more likely to roam in search of a mate" Kaito gave a small growl, that last bit was too creepy to even think about. He wasn't into dogs, he preferred blue eyed murder magnets instead.

Shinichi winced, the vet would be completely correct, if Kaito had been an actual dog "I have reasons for not having Kai fixed" He avoided eye contact "And I'm not planning on telling you those reasons" He breathed.

The vet nodded "Very well..." The sleuth just knew he was being judged "You can pay for Kai's appointment at the front desk"

Kaito hopped down from the exam table, still fuming. He wasn't angry with the vet, not really. He was just angry at his situation. His pelt warmed at the thought of Shinichi watching him get something up the butt, even though it wasn't a sexual act. It was just one of those things you wouldn't want your crush to see.

Shinichi quickly paid the bill before leaving the building with Kaito "I'm so sorry Kaito" He apologized once they were safely out of earshot "I didn't really think about what going to the vet would entail"

The wolf snorted, not amused in the slightest "I saw you almost laugh" There were traces of a growl in his voice.

The sleuth winced, okay so he'd thought that Kaito's reaction had been funny "At least we don't have to go back anytime soon?" He offered.

Indigos narrowed "Let's just go back to your house" The day had been long and he still hadn't eaten "We'll go over a list of safe human foods that I can eat" He was not going to eat dog food, he'd already been humiliated enough as it is.

Shinichi winced, remembering his horrible attempt earlier in the day "That would be ideal" At least Kaito could speak and knew not to eat stupid things. A sudden scream caused them to pause.

Kaito just shook his head in exasperation before running after his friend. Thank god that his leash was one of those extendable ones and that Shinichi hadn't clicked it to stop it from extending.

When they arrived at the scene, Kaito opted to sit patiently on the sidelines as Shinichi began to talk to the witnesses. He wasn't needed at the moment. His stomach growled, hopefully Shinichi could solve the case quickly. He was really hungry. He should have asked to snack on a few carrots before leaving for the vet, ones that hadn't touched the meat of course.


	9. Chapter 8 Comfort, Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 3 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 26 2020  
> Posted here May 29 2020

To Kaito's great joy, the murder had been a simple case involving the jealousy of a scorned lover. The wife hadn't really thought things out that far since she'd acted on a sudden impulse, which had led her to stabbing her husband in the throat, near one of his major arteries. She hadn't counted on the man's blood pressure causing the blood to spurt everywhere, including all over herself.

Shinichi shook his head in distaste as he walked over towards Kaito, disgusted at the stupid reasoning she'd given "You ready to go?" He inquired, Kaito gave a small nod before nudging the other's hand. Azure softened at the reassuring look, knowing that if the other had been human, Kaito would be hugging him like he always did. He glanced over towards the officers who were dragging the wife away, he was well known enough that they knew that he'd give a report later.

The wolf let out a small whine, nudging the sleuth again. Even though murder happened around Shinichi all the time, he still hated it. He led the other towards a secluded area "You okay?" He inquired softly.

"As fine as ever" Shinichi sighed, clenching his fists. Despite Kaito's problems, the day had been going so well. He'd actually thought that they could return back to his house without running into a murder for once. He'd hoped too soon. He crouched down next to the wolf.

Indigos darkened as his tail swished angrily. Why couldn't people stop killing each other for once?! Why did they almost always have to happen around Shinichi? Throughout the years of their friendship, he'd learned just how much being a murder magnet affected Shinichi. Every death hurt the sleuth, especially if he'd actually been there to witness it. Kaito's ears flattened as he leaned against Shinichi's side, offering what little physical comfort he could "Remember what I always tell you Shin-chan?" The deaths had been slowly but surely destroying his friend bit by bit, until Kaito had intervened.

Shinichi's nose crinkled a bit at the name, though a faint smile traced his lips "I remember" The fact that people just so happened to die around him wasn't a completely bad thing. It guaranteed that the culprits would meet justice. His smile fell "But it still hurts..." Especially since division one had started to refer to him as a shinigami. He wasn't killing anybody, so why did he have to be called a shinigami of all things? He wasn't a monster, nor trying to lead others towards the afterlife.

Kaito let out a breath, resting his muzzle against Shinichi's shoulder. One of the officers must have said something again, a low growl built up in his throat "You should tell them to stop, or you should let me teach them a lesson" The rumours were the reason why his friend was a private detective instead of one connected to the police force.

Azure softened "It's not worth the scene it could make" It would just draw more eyes towards him. He sighed, raising a brow "And what could you even do like that? You'd just end up being put in an animal shelter if you try anything as a wolf"

Kaito nuzzled Shinichi's cheek, he thought that it was worth it. Division one didn't deserve him.

"Kudo-kun?" Both males looked over to see Takagi approaching them. The officer looked tired and apologetic.

"Yes Takagi-Keiji? Can I help you?" Shinichi inquired, standing up to greet him. Takagi, along with Sato were some of the few officers that didn't refer to him as a shinigami. Takagi hesitated, suddenly noticing the big dog by the sleuth's side. It had to be a dog, since it had a collar. Shinichi blinked before offering Takagi a small smile "Don't worry, Kai is well trained" He bent down to give Kaito a few scratches around the ears to prove his point. Kaito for his part leaned into the touch since it felt pleasant.

The officer swallowed, still looking a bit nervous but moved closer nonetheless since he trusted the sleuth's judgement "I heard what some of the others had said, are you okay?"

Azure softened "I'm fine" He glanced towards the wolf "Kai's a good listener"

The wolf's pelt warmed at the compliment. He hadn't done much, all he really could do right now was listen and talk.

Concern filled Takagi "Is he your pet?" As much as he liked the young detective, it was worrying to see him with a pet. Shinichi didn't have the best track record when it came to caring for himself, let alone a pet. He didn't want the poor dog to die.

Shinichi's cheeks flushed, he could already tell what was going through the other's mind "Kai is really smart" Kaito let out an amused breath at Shinichi's words "He wouldn't let me forget about him" He could tell him what was wrong more easily than real dogs.

Takagi nodded, still feeling a bit unsure "What kind of dog is he?" He couldn't recognize the breed.

The sleuth blanked for a moment before replying "He's a mix of some sort" He shot Kaito a glance "He probably has some husky and German Shepherd in him" Those were kinda wolfish dogs right? He couldn't possibly claim that Kaito wasn't a mix since he didn't look like any dog types that he knew of.

"Those are really energetic breeds right?" He glanced at Kaito with concern "You get called out so often, are you sure that you have the time for him?" He wasn't against Shinichi having a canine companion, in fact he thought that it might actually help him. Takagi just didn't want something bad to happen to the dog.

"I'm planning to take Kai everywhere with me" Azure gleamed "He's trained and can follow reasonable orders perfectly" If he wanted to that is. He gave Kaito a pat on the head "He'll be a great help"

Takagi was silent for a few moments before replying "Okay, I'll notify the others about Kai" If Shinichi wanted to bring a dog around murder cases, he could. It wasn't like the sleuth _had_ to help them. He knelt down so that he was at eye level with Kaito "It'll be a pleasure working with you" He held out his hand, indigos gleamed as Kaito put his paw on Takagi's hand. Things like this were why Takagi was one of their favourite officers.


	10. Chapter 9 Whining, Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 7 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 2 2020  
> Posted here June 5 2020

"Today was horrible..." Kaito whined as he flopped onto the couch in the Kudo manor. He just wanted to curl up and find out that his situation was nothing more than a weird dream. Then he could wake up and hang out with Shinichi as a human.

Shinichi smirked "It wasn't that bad" There had only been one murder, and it had been a very easy case at that. The fact that neither of them had gotten injured was a boon as well in the sleuth's eyes.

Indigos narrowed, Kaito's lips curling up a bit to flash his teeth as his fur bristled "Then once I have hands again, I'll stick a plastic rod up your butt to see how you feel about it" Shinichi had just stood there trying not to laugh when the vet took his temperature.

The sleuth grimaced at the phrasing "I see your point..." It didn't sound appealing in the least. Knowing how crazy the other could be, Kaito probably _would_ do it to prove a point.

Kaito's fur flattened, appeased "Good" His stomach growled "I haven't eaten all day, can you get some of those carrots?" They'd curb his hunger while he helped Shinichi learn about foods safe for dogs.

Azure widened "Why didn't you eat at Saguru's?" Kaito had obviously been with the blond before he'd been brought to him.

The wolf's pelt warmed as he thought about the conversations that he'd had with his friend, including what they'd almost done "I wasn't really hungry then" And he'd been too busy with other things, but Shinichi didn't need to know that. God he'd die of embarrassment if Shinichi ever found out about his crush, especially since the sleuth may already have someone if the face he made while texting was proof enough.

Shinichi rolled his eyes before heading towards the kitchen to fetch some carrots for Kaito to snack on "It would be a lot easier if you'd eat dog food" He stated, putting a plate of the orange vegetables in front of the wolf.

"Only if you eat it with me" Kaito snorted, snapping up a carrot. It felt weird to eat without being able to use his hands. Technically he could use his paws to steady the carrots, but he'd been walking around outside all day so that would be gross.

"I'm good" Even the canned wet food he'd smelt before had smelled terrible, also the goopy looking texture looked disgusting. He didn't even want to imagine what it tasted like. He picked up one of the carrots and held it out for Kaito.

The wolf blinked in surprise before eating it, his tail wagging happily at the thought of Shinichi feeding him. If only he wasn't stuck as a wolf. Shinichi continued to feed him like that until the rest of the carrots were gone. After they finished eating, Kaito forced the other to research foods that were both safe, and unsafe for dogs for the rest of the day. He'd survived against the Crows, so he refused to die due to Shinichi accidentally poisoning him. That would be utterly pathetic.

Groggy indigos blinked when the phone screen stayed the same longer than usual before blackening. He lifted his muzzle up from where he'd been resting it on Shinichi's knee, eyes softening when he noted that the other had fallen asleep. He gently took the phone with his teeth, placing it to the side before snuggling up closer to Shinichi. It was fine since he was currently a wolf and didn't want to wake the other up. It had nothing to do with how it was a good chance for him to cuddle up to his crush, not at all. He just wanted to keep him warm with his fur.

A soft click was what woke Shinichi up, he looked around in confusion before spotting Ai. She was aiming her phone's camera at him "Wha-?" His question was cut off by a yawn, he was really comfy for some reason.

Ai smirked "So you and dog boy?" She left the room, leaving Shinichi very confused.

Dog boy? And why did she even come here in the first place? His brows furrowed in confusion before he felt something move in his arms, he glanced down, a dog? No, not a dog, Azure widened in realization. He was snuggling Kaito like a teddy bear! His face went red when he remembered that Ai had taken a picture. Oh god she was going to tease him for months!

Kaito nuzzled against his chest in his sleep, unaware of the sleuth's turmoil.

Since he was awake, he should probably get up right? He didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. But it was surprisingly comfy like this, Kaito was warm and his fur was nice and soft. Shinichi gently ran his finger's through the silky fur, marvelling how it felt the exact same as Kaito's hair.

Kaito let out a soft sigh as he pretended to be asleep, Shinichi's fingers felt so nice as the sleuth continued to pet him. Waking up to this almost made up for how horrible the previous day had been. Shinichi was being so gentle that he was on the verge of falling back asleep. He didn't want to get up anytime soon.

Unfortunately, the sound of Shinichi's ringtone jolted them both out of the moment. The sleuth quickly snatched up the phone to answer it. Kaito yawned before stretching how he'd seen many dogs stretch before, stupid phone. Though why was there a faint blush on Shinichi's cheeks?

"Okay, we'll be right there" Shinichi stated before hanging up, he turned towards Kaito "There's been another murder" Which was nothing new by this point.

Kaito's ears flattened in distaste "We're stopping by a store for some food first" He just knew that Shinichi would have left without eating. Though he would have at least made himself some coffee first.

The sleuth's shoulders slumped, but he nodded in agreement "Okay" It was a murder and not a kidnapping, so they should be able to spare a few minutes in order to get some food. Kaito had to be starving by now since he'd only eaten the carrots.


	11. Chapter 10 Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 9 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 9 2020  
> Posted here June 12 2020

Kaito licked his lips as they arrived at the crime scene, savouring the aftertaste of the lettuce, cucumber, and chicken sandwiches that he'd eaten. They'd been a little dry without butter or any sort of condiment, but they'd sated his hunger. He'd also made sure that Shinichi had at least eaten a toasted bagel with cream cheese before they'd left the little cafe they'd visited. Since he was going to be stuck with the sleuth, he might as well make sure that Shinichi took proper care of himself.

"Ah Kudo-kun" Megure greeted, relieved to see the young detective. His gaze then moved towards Kaito "And Kai?" He almost hadn't believed Takagi when he'd been told about the sleuth's new tag-along. Shinichi wasn't known to be good with pets.

Kaito rolled his eyes at the looks he was getting, hopefully they wouldn't have enough time to get used to his presence.

"What do we know so far?" Shinichi inquired as he unclipped the leash from Kaito's collar before heading over towards the obviously dead body. They were currently in a remote warehouse that appeared to be in disuse.

Megure turned away from Kaito "Not much, except that the body was found abandoned here earlier this morning" He grimaced "The face is destroyed, and so are the finger and toe prints"

Shinichi nodded, examining the area. That meant that the victim was unknown, his gaze narrowed, there was very little blood spilt around the corpse in contrast to the body's bloody clothes. That meant that the murder hadn't occurred here, he glanced back at the inspector "Who was the one to find the body?" There were no visible wounds that could explain the blood, so it may belong to the Killer. The marks around her neck signified strangulation had occurred before. death

The inspector shook his head with a sigh "An anonymous tip was given to the police, the person was scared because usually the person who found the body becomes a suspect"

The sleuth winced, that was often the case, especially when Ran's father was involved "That's unfortunate..." There were no suspects, the victim hadn't been identified yet, and this wasn't even the location where the murder had taken place "Any cameras?" Megure shook his head "We should look around for any more traces of someone coming and going" It would be hard since there were a few officers here "Log everyone's footwear so that we can rule out any traces left by them" Tracking the wrong pair of footprints would get them nowhere.

By this point, Kaito had opted to have a look around on his own. If he found anything, he could just bark to get Shinichi's attention. The sleuth was smart enough to figure things out once notified.

The wolf inwardly grimaced as he explored the warehouse, it was completely unkept and filthy. Maybe he'd get Shinichi to purchase some of those doggy shoes that he's seen on YouTube videos before. The videos were often funny since the animals often walked funny or just gave up and fell over. He knew better, so he wouldn't react similarly to the animals in those videos. Wearing weird shoes would be better than tracking dirt everywhere he went, and would provide one less excuse for people to deny his presence at crimes. He'd just make sure that the shoes aren't flashy since they'd probably look weird.

A few hours later had the sleuth and wolf heading back towards the Kudo mansion. Neither of them had been able to find any clues, which meant that they'd have to wait until the victim was identified "Stop pouting" Kaito breathed, giving Shinichi a nudge as they walked up to the front door "There was absolutely nothing that you could have done" The lack of evidence and just information in general had been disheartening.

"I'm not pouting" Shinichi denied as he unlocked the door, holding it open for Kaito. Normally Kaito was the one to unlock the door, even though he didn't have a key. The magician often did it to irk the sleuth.

"You are" Indigos gleamed in amusement as Kaito entered and wiped his paws on the front rug "You're making the face that you always make when things don't go your way" He teased.

Azure narrowed, a very faint blush tinting his cheeks "I'm not pouting" He closed the door "I'm just frustrated that the killer is still out there" What if they killed someone else?

"You'll catch them eventually" Indigos softened "You always do" Shinichi was the best detective that he's ever met, he trusted the sleuth's skills.

Shinichi let out a soft sigh "Megure-keibu said that he'd call me as soon as the victim was identified" Azure darkened, hopefully it would be soon. The woman's family deserved to know so that they could have closure.

"Then there's nothing we can do until then" The wolf gave a little sniff to the air "I think Ran-chan stocked your kitchen while we were gone" He could smell new food smells "We should eat lunch" He glanced at a wall clock, it was a little past 1PM.

The sleuth raised a brow "How much better is your sense of smell?" He couldn't smell anything different from when they left.

Indigos narrowed as he gave another sniff "As good as a wolf's?" Things just smelt stronger to him than before.

"It's probably too late for you to sniff the body..." It had been removed from the scene. He glanced down at Kaito "Did anything smell off at the warehouse?"

Kaito was suddenly glad that he hadn't mentioned his enhanced sense of smell until now. He wasn't fond of the idea of him sniffing dead bodies, they already smelt bad enough as it was "I'm not sure, I haven't been there before" Nothing really stood out apart from the dust. So that meant that there hadn't been any suspicious amounts of chemicals and substances that Kaito was familiar with, which would have crossed out a good amount of potential leads, if the body hadn't been placed there. Since it had been planted there, it only meant that the killer had been careful, which was dangerous.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 18 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 16 2020  
> Posted here June 19 2020

The sleuth let out a small, disappointed sigh "That's a shame" They really didn't have any solid leads for the case.

Indigos narrowed a bit as the wolf side eyed Shinichi "I refuse to go around sniffing dead bodies" He wouldn't let Shinichi talk him into it.

A small smile made its way onto Shinichi's lips "I guess it would seem really weird to you" Kaito wasn't a real dog.

Kaito rolled his eyes "You're one of the few people in the world that it wouldn't seem weird to" Kaito was weird, but when it came to solving murders, Shinichi outclassed him in weirdness. He padded over in the direction of the kitchen, pausing halfway to glance over his shoulder "Let's scope out what foods Ran-chan has left you" Hopefully there would be a lot more foods that were safe for him to eat.

As it turned out, there was a fair amount of food that Kaito could eat. Kaito had ended up eating some cooked beef, blueberries, and some cooked eggs. Both the eggs and meat had been quite blackened, but had thankfully tasted great to Kaito. His taste buds were different in this form. Shinichi on the other hand had stored away his own portion for Kaito in favour of some toast much to the wolf's annoyance. If he'd been human, he could have cooked Shinichi a nice nutritious meal. Surely his own cooking would have been more appealing to the detective than the charred beef and eggs.

"At least eat some blueberries" Kaito scolded, his ears flattened as he gave Shinichi's hand a little nip. Some fruit should do him some good.

Shinichi grimaced, rubbing his hand. That had actually hurt a bit "Fine" He grabbed a small handful of blueberries and ate them. Kaito was sometimes almost as bad as Ran when it came to his health. Kaito nodded, appeased for now. He'd make the sleuth eat something else in a little while.

A week easily passed with Kaito following Shinichi around crime scenes, occasionally giving chase to some of the criminals that had tried to run. Living as a wolf had taken a lot of adjustments on Kaito's part, especially since the toilet was hard to balance on. Thankfully he had yet to soil himself, or fall into the toilet. Shinichi would have never let him hear the end of it if he'd actually fallen into it. He'd practised squatting on it before he'd actually needed to go, that way if he did fall, it wouldn't have been in his own waste.

They'd solved many murders during the week, which had earned Kaito division one's favour. They'd actually gotten him a police dog jacket and often tried to sneak him some treats. Shinichi pretended to care about Kaito's diet, often refusing the treats when spotted. While in reality both of them were quite amused by how some of the officers thought that they were being sneaky whenever they slipped Kaito a piece of jerky or other foods.

Though they still hadn't solved the warehouse murder case. Which left a bad taste in Shinichi's mouth despite how there was nothing that they could do about it.

Shinichi glanced over towards where Kaito was playing fetch with a little girl. She'd been the one to find the body, which meant that she'd obviously been distressed. Kaito, true to his kind nature, had approached her, wagging his tail and licking at her like a real dog would in an attempt to cheer her up. Azure gleamed, Kaito looked so adorable in the doggy police vest. He already had dozens of photos of Kaito wearing it.

"Kai really is good to have around" Takagi commented as he followed the other's gaze. Not just for cases, but Shinichi seemed to be doing a lot better ever since he'd gotten Kai.

The sleuth turned his attention back towards the officer "He's good with kids, so even if he's not required for the case, he can still calm any children" It would have been the same if Kaito had been human, except that instead of playing fetch, he'd be doing magic tricks instead. They both paused to watch the murderer get dragged into a police car, the man was kicking and screaming the whole time. Azure narrowed in distaste. If the guy was willing to kill someone, he should have also been willing to go to jail for the crime if caught. Though that was just his own opinion.

Takagi nodded, offering a small smile "He's like our new unofficial mascot..." Conan was long gone, and it hadn't really been the same since.

Azure sharpened a bit at the comment "I don't know how long Kai will be around until he has to leave" Hopefully it wouldn't be years like it had with Conan "But maybe I'll be able to get him to visit occasionally" Werewolves could shift right? So maybe after they figured out what was stopping Kaito, the other could learn to shift whenever he wanted. He'd miss Kaito's furry form otherwise. His fur was nice and soft, and it was less weird to cuddle him like that.

The officer blinked "I hope so" Takagi replied "You've been taking better care of yourself ever since you got Kai"

A small blush tinted Shinichi's cheeks. So Takagi had noticed? It wasn't his fault that Kaito got whiny whenever he thought that he should be taking care of himself. Not to mention that Kaito would just stare at him in disappointment whenever he didn't listen to him, he didn't like disappointing Kaito "If I can't care for myself, then how could I possibly care for a dog?"

"True" Takagi nodded "To be honest, we were all a little worried when we found out about Kai" His gaze softened "Thankfully you proved our worries to be unfounded"

The sleuth inwardly grimaced at the other's comment. He'd forgotten to feed Kaito so many times. Division one's worries would have been quite valid if Kaito had been an actual dog "I'm glad" Shinichi replied, deciding that it was better if Takagi believed that he was more capable now.


	13. Chapter 12 Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written February 26 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 23 2020  
> Posted here June 26 2020

Shinichi raised a brow at the wolf padding along beside him as they left the crime scene "I can't believe you actually put a stick in your mouth" Who knew what kind of germs had been on the stick.

Kaito's left ear twitched a bit at the comment, his pelt warming in embarrassment. He'd actually had a lot of fun playing fetch, and had kind of been acting on instinct "Refusing would have upset her" He hated it when kids cried, even more so if it was because of him. He referred to bring out smiles over tears.

The sleuth nodded "Makes sense" Azure gleamed "It was also really adorable" He praised "You make a good dog" If he hadn't known any better, he would have truly thought that Kaito had been a dog with how he'd been playing with the girl.

A small whine escaped the wolf, his ears flattening in distress "Please don't say that" He didn't want Shinichi to start viewing him as a dog. His tail swished uneasily.

Shinichi slowed his pace to a stop, brows knitting in concern as he observed Kaito. He cast a cautious glance around before slipping into an alleyway "What's wrong?" He inquired, crouching down to Kaito's eye level. He'd been around the other long enough to understand him, to a certain extent.

Indigos lowered as Kaito sat down on his haunches, ears still slicked against his head "I've been feeling weird lately" He breathed "Not ill, but I've been acting more and more wolfish by accident" If he'd really been thinking back there, he would have stuck to licking the girl's hands, not her face as well.

Concern filled Shinichi's gaze "Have you been forgetting things? Like not how to act, but memories?" Kaito shook his head, his memory was still amazing. The sleuth let out a relieved breath "Then you were probably just following your wolf instincts, you are a wolf after all" Kaito was bound to pick up some wolfish habits "Wolves are good with their young, and you're good with children" A warm smile lingered on Shinichi's lips as he scratched between Kaito's ears "Your instincts just told you to comfort her, so you did. As a wolf though, not a human"

"It's weird" Kaito whined, leaning into the pleasurable touch. Shinichi knew just where to scratch him to make it feel good "But I guess it makes sense" He should have noticed sooner, after all, if he were human, he wouldn't be allowing Shinichi to pet his head. He couldn't help but feel glad that he wasn't turning into real wolf mentally as well, it was just him getting some instincts.

Shinichi nodded "I figured" He brought up his other hand to run along Kaito's spine, smirking when the other leaned further against him than before "I asked Akako about werewolves and she told me that you'll develop some wolfish instincts to help you survive in dangerous situations" Azure gleamed "Like apparently getting stuck in your wolf form"

Kaito let out a soft keen at the massage "Akako did say that the werewolf that bit me had been from a more medieval era, which means that there were more forests and physical fighting" Thinking like a wolf would have probably helped a lot of people cope with survival back then.

The sleuth stood up, making Kaito exude a whine of protest. He'd wanted the petting to continue a bit longer "We should head back before another case arrives" He let out a small laugh at how Kaito's tail was drooping in disappointment "I'll rub your belly there if you want"

Indigos lit up, belly rubs as a wolf were freaking amazing. He'd only realized it a few days ago when he'd been playing with a group of little kids, since then Shinichi occasionally gave him them. He totally understood why real dogs often tried to get people to rub their belly "Okay"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, amused that Kaito didn't even bother trying to hide how happy he was.

When they passed a pet store, the wolf paused "Hey Shinichi, can you buy me some of those dog boots?" He asked softly, glancing down at his paws. They were all muddy, with some grass between his claws from playing with the girl "I'd feel less dirty if I wasn't tracking dirt around the house"

The sleuth eyed him for a few moments in contemplation "I should probably give you a bath as well, before you start smelling" So far Kaito had been quite clean, but now looking at the wolf's coat, it was quite dirty from today. He was actually kinda reluctant to allow the other on the furniture right now. Floors were easier to clean than couches.

Kaito's pelt warmed, well he had been rolling around in the grass "It has been a week..." He agreed, surprisingly not feeling as embarrassed as he would have been a week ago.

"I'll ask the shopkeeper about what kind of dog shampoo I should get you" He glanced at the door, it said that pets were welcome "You coming in, or waiting out here?"

"I'll stay out here to save the employees some cleanup" Indigos gleamed as he glanced down at his paws.

"Okay" Shinichi looped his leash around a sign before heading in.

Kaito let out a yawn before curling up next to the sign, noting that it wasn't actually tethered. He could easily walk away if he wanted to, which was good since the sleuth was a trouble magnet.

Shinichi blinked in surprise, bag in hand as he approached Kaito. The wolf had actually fallen asleep in the short time that he'd been in the store. He quickly pulled out his phone to snap a few pics before waking him up "Okay, up" He gave Kaito a small nudge with his foot.

Indigos opened sleepily before Kaito stood up "The ground is surprisingly comfy as a wolf" He murmured in defence at the amusement in Shinichi's eyes. He hadn't expected to fall asleep outside, it was normally hard for him to fall asleep in unfamiliar places. Especially somewhere so open.


	14. Chapter 13 Bath, Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 5 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 30 2020  
> Posted here July 3 2020

"Is this too hot?" Shinichi inquired as he let a spray of water hit Kaito. He wasn't sure if the other's sensitivity to warmth or cold had changed as well.

Kaito's ear twitched, indigos gleaming "No, it's fine" He glanced down at the bottom of the tub, inwardly grimacing at the brown tinge of the water. Yeah, he really needed a bath. His gaze travelled towards the sleuth, Shinichi hadn't changed into clothes that weren't considered around the house clothes. He'd let Shinichi lower his guard, then make him regret not changing. Sure he wasn't a real dog, but he _was_ mischievous. Shinichi should have known better after all these years.

Shinichi nodded "Good" He hadn't wanted to either burn or freeze Kaito. He turned the spray fully onto the wolf, running his fingers through the fur to wet it faster. Azure gleaming as Kaito leaned into his touch "You smell like wet dog" He teased as he finished soaking the other.

The wolf snorted "At least it's a better smell than when you get caught up in cold cases for a week" He loved the sleuth, but even he wouldn't hug a Shinichi that hasn't showered for about a week. Unless the idiot had gotten kidnapped, which had happened numerous times in the past.

A dark blush coated over Shinichi's face as he did his best to push down his embarrassment, he didn't mean to get caught up in cold cases so easily. He just liked them since it signified a murder that he hadn't been around for, which meant that he wasn't a complete murder magnet "It's been weeks since I've done that" He got the dog shampoo, squirting it along Kaito's back before scrubbing at the fur. Indigos closed as he allowed himself to get lost in the massage, he'd always been a physical person, so this was heavenly.

The bath continued in silence, with Kaito enjoying the rubdown and Shinichi smiling a bit at how much the other was enjoying the bath. He was relieved that it didn't actually feel all that awkward bathing Kaito, it probably helped that the other was a wolf, and that he was already used to giving Kaito multiple scratches, pets, and rubdowns in the last week.

Indigos opened once Shinichi had finished rinsing out all of the shampoo. The sleuth paused, suddenly feeling wary of the mischievous gleam in the other's eyes. That look usually didn't mean anything good "Kai-ack!" He spluttered as the wolf suddenly shook out his fur, effectively soaking Shinichi.

Kaito snorted as he watched the sleuth wipe the water out of his face "Really now?" He hopped elegantly out of the tub "You should have known that this would happen" He snickered, shaking a bit more water out of his fur once he was beside the other.

"Jerk" Shinichi huffed, grimacing at his own wet clothes. It always felt kinda gross whenever he was in wet clothing.

"You love me" Kaito teased as he wiped his paws before leaving the bathroom, missing the scarlet blush that coated the sleuth's face.

Sometimes he really wished that he didn't. He covered his face with the towel under the guise of drying off, if only Kaito wasn't so damn lovable. His life would have been a lot simpler without the other, but at the same time it wouldn't have been as fun. He removed the towel from his face, gazing softly at the door Kaito had left through. He really hoped that Kaito could become human again soon.

The next day had Shinichi heading out early for another case, though this time Kaito had opted to stay back for the day. He loved the sleuth to bits, but there was only so much death that he could handle. Shinichi had understood, and had offered an understanding smile before heading out, after Kaito had forced him to eat breakfast of course.

The wolf gave a large yawn as he lazed about in Shinichi's backyard, he was bored, very bored. He'd go out again with Shinichi tomorrow. He'd gotten better and better with dealing with death since befriending the sleuth, but he knew that he'd eventually snap if he didn't give himself a break once in a while. It had unfortunately happened before, and Shinichi had been forced to comfort him when it should have been the other way around.

He didn't fault Shinichi, in truth he respected how strong his crush was for carrying on in his everyday life. Indigos dulled a bit as he rested his muzzle on his forepaws, he needed to improve his resilience to murder if he ever wanted to be Shinichi's partner. He was getting there, but had a long way to go if he could only really handle a bit more than a week of murders. He was strong, but Shinichi was a hell of a lot stronger than him.

His stomach growled a bit. Kaito's ears flattened a bit as he remembered that he'd forgotten to get the sleuth to leave food down within his reach. He was so used to heading out with Shinichi that he hadn't even thought about it, until now.

Hopping to his paws, Kaito glanced over towards the professor's house. Ai knew about him, and maybe the professor too. Maybe she'd pity him and give him some food to eat, if not he could just sit near Agasa and give the man puppy dog eyes until he inevitably gave in and fed him. He gave himself a bit of a shake to dislodge anything that could have gotten stuck in his coat before padding over towards Agasa's house.

Kaito eyed the door, gaze narrowed. Ai probably wouldn't like it if he scratched at the door or barked, that meant that he should use the doorbell. He stood up on his hind legs, pressing his muzzle against the button before sitting back down like a normal dog.

Ai gave him an unimpressed look when she opened the door "He forgot to feed you, didn't he?" She sighed as she stepped to the side to let him in.


	15. Chapter 14 Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 18 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 7 2020  
> Posted here July 10 2020

By the time that Kaito heard the front door open, it had already reached around 9 at night. He softly padded from where he'd been laying on the couch to the door so that he could greet Shinichi.

Indigos darkened when he spotted the sleuth, azures were unfocused as Shinichi slowly removed his shoes, hands a bit shaky "What happened?" There were few things that truly got to his crush, and none of them were good. He looked the other over, he didn't seem hurt at least.

Shinichi blinked a few times, eyes clearing a bit at Kaito's words. He offered a small smile "Just the officers being a little more stupid than usual" He reached out to give Kaito a few scratches behind the ear "I'm fine"

"You're shaking" Kaito growled, tail swishing angrily "Why didn't you tell them to stop?" He should have gone with Shinichi today, then he could have snapped at all of the idiots who'd hurt Shinichi. Shinichi did so much for the police, he didn't deserve to be hurt by them!

The sleuth sighed, feeling tired "They don't mean any harm" Wasn't only natural that shinigami jokes would pop up considering his luck? He did run into a lot of death after all "And I've already told you" Tired azure met blazing indigo "I don't want to bring too much attention to myself if I can help it" He still felt eerie about being in the spotlight, even after all these years. Though he wasn't as bad as he'd been at the start. Seeing his own name in the paper didn't send a rush of fear through him anymore.

Indigos narrowed "At least get Takagi to try to get them to lay off" If only he could be in his human form. There hadn't been that many comments when he'd been with Shinichi, so his presence as either himself or a wolf must have made others wary.

Shinichi nodded "I guess I could try that" His shoulders slumped a bit "I'm going to turn in a little early tonight" He breathed before heading towards his room, he didn't want to deal with anything else tonight.

Kaito was silent as he watched the other leave, already busy with formulating a plan to help Shinichi. He inwardly grimaced, it was kinda risky, but it should at least get his point across. He quietly trotted over towards the room that he'd unofficially claimed months ago, nobody but him ever stayed in that specific room. He nudged the door closed with his shoulder before taking in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He could do his, he knew he could.

Changing back into a human was both seamless and painless, though the magician couldn't help but stumble a bit after the change. It was weird being on two legs after walking around on four for so long. Warmth was already starting to overwhelm him as he hastily pulled out a change of clothes from the dresser and put it on since he hadn't redressed after Saguru had tricked him. Kaito then examined himself in the wall mirror, grimacing a bit at the red flush already creeping down his neck.

He bit his lip, jolting a bit when blood bubbled up. Shit, his teeth were sharper, wait, he didn't have human ears either. The tail wasn't as much of a problem as his lack of human ears. He hurriedly messed with his hair a bit until his canine ears were safely hidden away and his hair covered where his ears would normally be. His hair had grown surprisingly fast, though only on the top of his head. Kaito swayed a bit, catching himself on the wall, panting a bit as he gave himself a once over. He looked sick, but human. That would have to do. The magician allowed himself to slide to the ground before shifting back into a a wolf, he just laid there in a semi-daze for a good while. He needed to rest, why hadn't it been this bad when he'd been with Saguru?

Eventually, he regained enough strength to lift himself up to his paws. He staggered a bit before focusing on the mirror. He needed to make sure that what he did stuck through the change. He hesitated for a moment, before taking human form once more. The warmth hitting him like a punch to the gut, forcing him to his knees as he looked himself over. From what he saw before his vision blurred, he still looked mostly normal, excluding his teeth. He quickly shifted back moments before unconsciousness claimed him. The things he'd do for Shinichi...

Hours later, had the wolf regaining consciousness. Weary indigos glanced towards a clock, it was around 2 in the morning. God he felt horrible. While it was tempting to continue laying on the floor, Kaito managed to drag himself to his feet, wanting to go sleep with Shinichi. It was a struggle, but he did eventually manage to make his way to the other's room and slip into bed beside him. A soft and fuzzy warmth nestled in his chest when the sleeping sleuth unconsciously pulled him closer, nuzzling his face into Kaito's fur. Sleep came easily to the exhausted wolf.

Azure softened, a small blush tinting Shinichi's cheeks when he realized that he'd been using Kaito as a teddy bear. Why did Kaito have to keep sneaking into his bed? He ran his fingers through the other's fur, at least Kaito wasn't a human. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the many times that he'd had to threaten Kaito to stay out of his room. He hadn't minded when Kaito had first started sneaking in because he'd known that the magician was just a clingy person. But after a few months it had started to make him feel awkward, mainly due to his own developing feelings for the other.

He kinda liked Kaito as a wolf, he didn't feel as awkward whenever he was physical with him. Probably because he wasn't into bestiality, at all, the very thought was creepy on all levels. Thus all touches were registered as innocent, and couldn't be misinterpreted.


	16. Chapter 15 Resting, Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 19 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 14 2020  
> Posted here July 17 2020

Despite how much Kaito wanted to go through with his plan as soon as he could, he had to admit to himself that he needed to rest for a while first. His plan would take a lot more out of him than just changing had, thus he needed to make sure that he was in a good condition beforehand.

He did his best to act normal despite how tired he felt, not wanting Shinichi to worry about him, especially since he didn't have a good excuse for his fatigue "You should take the day off today" Kaito stated as he watched the sleuth sit down with his morning coffee, there were faint bags under his eyes.

Shinichi was silent for a few moments as he took another sip of his beloved drink "It has been a while since I've binge read Sherlock Holmes..." Maybe staying home today would be good for him, he didn't really feel like being around division one today. It wasn't like he was being paid by them either.

Kaito nodded, pleased "True" Indigos gleamed "It doesn't feel right to not have you reading those books off and on" Now he just needed to somehow turn off Shinichi's phone so that the sleuth couldn't be called in for help. Shinichi shouldn't have to do all their work for them, it wasn't fair.

Since Kaito didn't have fingers to steal with, he'd eventually settled with turning on one of his signal jammers, that he'd left here for some reason. Thankfully it was silent, and the button to turn it on was easy to press. The end result was a calm and relaxing evening of him laying across Shinichi's lap on the couch while said sleuth read through his books. It was a nice break for Shinichi mentally, and physically for Kaito. Especially since Shinichi pet him off and on throughout the day.

Shinichi grimaced once he finished the last book "I can't feel my legs..." He'd lost feeling in them some time ago, but hadn't said anything since he hadn't needed to move.

Kaito snickered "Sorry, want me to move?"

"You might as well" He really wasn't looking forward to the pins and needles sensation that would surely follow after Kaito moved.

Indigos gleamed as he moved so that he was sitting beside the sleuth, he felt a lot better after resting for so long "Today was nice" He breathed, leaning against the other.

"Yeah" Shinichi agreed, gaze soft "Thank you for messing with the signal" He couldn't help the snort that escaped when he felt the wolf tense against him.

Kaito's ears flattened against his head "How did you know?" He whined, he hadn't even touched the other's phone.

Shinichi smirked "I set my phone up months ago to alert me when the signal is being jammed" He'd gotten sick of wasting time fiddling with his phone in an attempt to get a signal whenever Kaito had decided to jam it.

Indigos blinked as Kaito cocked his head to the side "Why didn't you confront me?" Shinichi could have easily left for the station if he'd really wanted to.

Azure gleamed "You know how much solving crimes means to me" Shinichi gave him a soft smile "So I know that you wouldn't have jammed my phone if you truly didn't believe that you needed to" It was kind of touching that the other would go through such lengths to make sure that he took care of himself.

Kaito's pelt warmed at the explanation, he'd totally be blushing if he'd been human "I don't like seeing you wear yourself out"

Shinichi pulled out his phone to check the time "We skipped lunch, but it's still not too late to have supper I guess" He thought about moving for a second before deciding not to. His legs still hurt due to the circulation returning to normal. He still had to wait a bit before he could get up.

The wolf's ear twitched when Shinichi mentioned eating without being prompted. That meant that the sleuth was finally learning! "I'll turn off the jammer, then could you order something to eat"

"Okay" He watched Kaito leave as he began to ponder what he should order. Pizza was bad because too much fatty food could actually kill dogs, sushi was an obvious 'no' since Kaito had actually been good. Maybe he could get himself a pizza, and Kaito a chicken salad without any dressing. He could add in some other fruits and veggies from the fridge if it wasn't enough, and maybe pay for a lot of extra meat to be added. As soon as he got a signal, he made the order.

Shinichi couldn't help but laugh when he spotted the look that Kaito was giving his pepperoni and chicken pizza. The poor guy's ears were flattened as he stared, not really paying attention to his own food. He was also drooling a bit, which was even more funny since it was _Kaito_ "Eat your salad Kaito" He offered the other a grin "Do you really want to risk another vet visit?" The pizza was disgustingly greasy and full of fat, in a good way. Kaito's body probably wouldn't appreciate it if the wolf ate some of the pizza.

Kaito let out a sigh, shoulders slumping as his head drooped enough for him to look at his own meal. A salad VS pizza? Of course he'd rather eat the pizza, but he couldn't with how he was "Mean" He suppressed a shudder at the thought of the vet. He didn't want anything going up his butt again anytime soon, he glanced at Shinichi. Probably never, since he still hasn't found out who the sleuth had texted while blushing.

"Childish" Shinichi retorted with a smirk, knowing that Kaito understood that he couldn't eat it. He wouldn't have to chase the other down to wrestle food out of his mouth, thank god.

The wolf pouted for a few more moments before digging into his salad, he was hungry. At least it was loaded with lots of chicken so that it was more filling than usual.

Shinichi nodded, planning to hide the leftovers in the back of the fridge in case Ran visited him. She didn't like it when he ordered food too often. Especially when he chose pizza.


	17. Chapter 16 Idiocy at it's Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 25 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 21 2020  
> Posted here July 24 2020
> 
> FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES ON THE LAST FRIDAY OF EACH MONTH

The next day, Kaito was feeling refreshed, resting had really helped him regain his stamina. The fact that Shinichi hadn't noticed that anything was off was also a bonus, it meant that the sleuth wouldn't try to stop him from acting out his plan. Which he definitely would have done if he knew.

He padded along silently beside Shinichi as they made their way towards the station, thankfully Kaito's canine form had already become known enough for him to not need a leash. He kept his ears pricked for any sign of someone joking about Shinichi's affinity with death.

As soon as they reached the station, the sleuth was almost immediately whisked away by Takagi and a few other officers. Since Takagi was with Shinichi, Kaito opted to linger around near the coffee maker. That was usually where the majority of police gossip happened, unfortunately it was also a place that Shinichi liked to visit, a lot. The guy loved his coffee.

The wolf hid in the shadows of one of the filing cabinets that were rarely used, none of the cameras reached the area either. It wasn't a problem for Kuroba Kaito to suddenly appear in the station, he'd done it often enough that nobody even bothered to ask questions anymore. Hours passed, and nothing interesting besides rumours of a new couple met his ears.

Half dozing, Kaito almost missed it "You know that another person died after Kudo-kun arrived at yesterday's crime scene?" A low growl rumbled in the back of Kaito's throat, his heart hurting for the sleuth. Shinichi _hated_ watching people die.

There was a small laugh "Did you expect anything else?" The coffee machine made a few sounds "Death comes to those who hang around Beika's shinigami" Indigos narrowed, okay, that was it.

Kaito silently turned back into a human, looking himself over quickly with a compact mirror before stepping out of the shadows "You have no right to talk about Shinichi like that!" His words were laced with a low growl but he didn't care.

The two officers jumped, one of them even managing to spill his hot coffee on himself "Why not?" The coffee covered one asked, Kaito noted that the guy was new to the force "It's not like it's a lie" The other one stayed silent, at least looking a bit guilty.

The magician leaned against the wall, masking the motion as one for intimidation. He wasn't feeling too good, he could already feel beads of sweat forming "Oh Yamma-san..." Kaito shook his head, indigos sharp "Shinichi isn't the problem" A scowl crossed over his face "The problem is everyone else" He leaned a bit more "If idiots would just stop killing each other there wouldn't be much of a problem"

Yamma caught a glimpse of Kaito's fangs and shivered "I-"

"No, shut up" The magician quickly cut the guy off, he didn't have the time to listen to any of his lame excuses. He was fed up with seeing Shinichi suffer, so he needed to get his point across "And let's not forget the fact that Shinichi is often brought into cases because division one is too incompetent to do its job most of the time!" Kaito harshly poked the other in the chest, earning a wince "He goes above and beyond to make sure that there's as little death as possible" His vision was starting to blur, but he ignored it "And what do you guys do?" He was growling a bit "You mock him and joke about him" He was now resting most of his weight against the wall "He tries so hard..." His voice was growing weak "He never says anything but it hurts him" God he was so hot, he should have chosen lighter clothes "Shinichi hates death more than anything..." He was panting "Yet you accuse him of..."

Shinichi made is way towards his beloved coffee just in time to see a _human_ Kaito collapse "Kaito?!" The case files slipped out of his hands as he abandoned them to make his way towards his friend. He immediately knelt down beside him to check his vitals, he bit his lip at how fast the other's pulse was, not to mention the heat radiating from his body "What happened?" His voice was sharp as he turned towards both of the officers. Why was Kaito like this? Why was he human again?

Yamma stuttered a bit before replying "We were just" He paused "Talking, but then he just fainted" Shit the guy's gaze was scary, why hadn't anyone told him that before?

The sleuth gave Kaito's flushed face another glance "Can you get Sato-san or Takagi-keiji?" Kaito was a werewolf and he didn't want the hospital to find out about it. Both officers were trustworthy enough to drive them over towards the Professor's house. Ai had a lot of medical knowledge, and may even be better at treating Kaito since the other didn't seem hurt "Have one of them meet me near the exit" He breathed as he scooped Kaito up so that he could carry him on his back.

Kaito's body was so warm, it was actually making him sweat a bit, but he dealt with it. Thankfully the other was a lot lighter than he looked "Kudo-kun!" Shinichi almost sagged in relief at the sight of Sato, her crazy driving skills would get them to their destination faster.

"Sato-san, can you please get us to Hakase's?" He asked.

Sato nodded, sensing the urgency in the sleuth's tone "It's been a while since I've seen Kaito-kun" She stated as they made their way to her car.

"He hasn't been well" Shinichi offered as he put Kaito into the back seat before slipping in beside him. He made sure to secure their seat belts properly "I don't know why he was even here" He couldn't help but scowl, why was he so sick? And why was he human?

He called Saguru to notify the blond of Kaito's condition as Sato drove crazily through the streets, surprisingly Saguru had cursed a bit and mumbled something about Kaito being an idiot. The two were close so it wouldn't have felt right not to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES ON THE LAST FRIDAY OF EACH MONTH


	18. Chapter 17 Sneaky Saguru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 26 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad May 28 2020  
> Posted here August 7 2020

"You're such an idiot..." Saguru whispered as he wiped sweaty bangs out of Kaito's face, the magician had yet to regain consciousness since he'd passed out. Kaito needed to regain enough consciousness to change back into his wolf form. As it was now, the magician was on strong fever reducers.

"What do you mean Saguru?" Did Kaito know that this would happen? Shinichi frowned, eyes burning at how Kaito was panting, the guy was obviously in a lot of pain. Ai had already done what she could for him.

The blond pursed his lips "In a way yes" He avoided the other's curious gaze "He was able to turn into a human, but now without turning out like this" Weak, and burning from the inside. He may need to call Akako for help if Kaito didn't regain consciousness soon. The red witch should be able to force the change.

Azure narrowed "Why didn't he tell me?" It kinda hurt that Kaito of all people had been keeping such an important secret from him. Was he not trustworthy enough?

Saguru clasped the other's shoulder reassuringly "How do you feel about Kaito?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted the sleuth to verbalize it.

A faint blush tinted Shinichi's cheeks "What does that have to do with anything?"

Gold gleamed "You're very dear to Kaito" He offered a soft smile "He didn't want to worry you"

Shinichi's blush darkened "He's very important to me too" His gaze flitted over towards Kaito to make sure that he wasn't awake. He didn't want the magician to listen in.

Saguru smiled "I've been aware of your feelings for Kaito for years now" At the sleuth's panicked expression he continued "Be rest assured, I never told him your feelings" It wouldn't have been right, even if watching the two circle around each other had often become annoying. Sometimes he'd even been tempted to shove the two into a closet together.

The sleuth spluttered, he hadn't been that obvious had he? But then he remembered how good Kaito was at reading people, he never said anything. Kaito must have been sparing his feelings by staying silent "With how good he is at reading people, he probably already knew..." His eyes burned at the thought, he really liked Kaito.

"Just admit that you love him" Shinichi blinked in surprise at the sudden swat to the head. Why was Saguru so intent on him voicing his feelings? Shouldn't he be focusing more on Kaito? Kaito was the one who was suffering for some reason.

Shinichi rubbed his head "There's no point..." He didn't want to ruin that they already had. It wasn't worth losing Kaito entirely.

Gold flickered towards the magician before he pulled out his phone "I'm going to call Koizumi-chan for some help"

"No..." Kaito panted, his vision was black "I can..." His voice died out as he shifted into his furred form. The relief from the heat was almost enough to make Kaito cry in relief. Everything hurt so much. He laid there gasping for air, eyes squeezed shut since he couldn't see anything anyways. He was so freaking tired, but the elation of waking up in time to hear Shinichi's roundabout confession was giving him a temporary boost. Shinichi loved him! If he had the energy, he'd have already tackled the sleuth. He could already feel himself slipping.

Shinichi was pale, horrified that Kaito might have overheard him. When had he woken up? Hopefully it had been after...

Saguru smiled, finally! He grabbed the frozen sleuth's arm "Kaito should be fine now" He breathed "We should give him some space" He began leading the shocked sleuth towards the library. The library should help calm him down, hopefully.

When they reached the library, Shinichi buried his face into his hands "Why did you do that?" Manipulate the conversation "What if it ruins things between us?" Kaito wasn't just his crush, he was also his best friend. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Shinichi calm down" The blond grabbed both of the sleuth's shoulders, giving the other a little shake "Your feelings are requited" He closed his eyes "They have been for years" Normally he'd let Kaito do the talking, but Shinichi looked to be on the verge of a panic attack. The guy was trembling.

Shinichi froze, jaw dropping a bit "What...?" Kaito liked him too?

Saguru smiled, leading Shinichi to his usual chair "It's true, he's hopelessly in love with you" He let go of the other once it looked like he'd stay put "To be honest, I sent him to you with the hope of one of you two slipping up and telling the other" He rubbed his head. At least Kaito's idiocy made Shinichi lower his guard enough for the blond to trick a confession out of him.

Azure lowered as the sleuth clasped his hands together "Why now?" His face was burning from his blush.

"Do you love Kaito enough to spend the rest of your life with him?" Gold softened when Shinichi's blush darkened.

"Of course" They'd technically lived together off and on whenever Kaito had the whim. Sometimes it had been days, others weeks, and occasionally it'd been months. He knew what he'd be getting into.

Saguru pursed his lips "Very well" He met the other's gaze "I'll tell you what we'd initially neglected to tell you in the beginning" He had faith in things working out between the two.

"So he needs?..." A dark blush dusted Shinichi's face as he looked away, he never would have imagined the solution to Kaito's canine problem.

"You to bed him, yes" Saguru nodded, gold gleaming "I initially offered to do so, but he backed out at the last second" He smirked at how the sleuth had bristled "He wanted you, and only you" Adding in some jealousy should help Shinichi make a move "We figured that it'd be fine since we're both the reason why neither of us are virgins" Oh that glare in Shinichi's eyes looked a bit too dangerous, he should clarify things "We were both curious, don't worry" He smiled "The attraction is pure physical, unlike what you two have" The two were in love.


	19. Chapter 18 Awkward, So Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 8 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 4 2020  
> Posted here August 14 2020

Shinichi wasn't sure how to feel about the knowledge that Saguru and Kaito had once slept together, especially since the two had almost done so again "I don't know what to say" He really didn't.

Saguru smiled "Just go talk to him when he wakes up" He glanced towards the door "I'm sure that he'd like to be human again as soon as possible" Gold gleamed when the sleuth's blush darkened at his words. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time "Since the idiot isn't in danger anymore, I should take my leave" To give the two some privacy of course.

Hours later had Kaito hopping down onto the floor, he was a bit dizzy, but able to manage it. Excitement raced through his veins, giving him energy, he really wanted to see Shinichi right now. The sleuth returned his feelings, they weren't unrequited! He checked the professor's house before heading over towards Shinichi's house. If the guy was anywhere, it was the library.

The wolf squinted at the front door, it was propped open a bit. To most people the door would appear to be closed, but to Kaito, he could easily spot the clear plastic stick that stopped the door from closing properly. Well that made things a bit easier. He stood up on his hind legs, grabbing the doorknob the best that he could with his front paws before tugging it open. Once inside, Kaito made sure that the door was locked before heading towards the library.

Shinichi noticed the moment the wolf entered the room, but instead of greeting him, he pretended to be absorbed in his book.

Kaito snorted "You're blush is giving you away Shinichi" He stated as he sat on the floor in front of the sleuth. Indigos gleamed "Unless you're hiding some dirty magazines behind your book, there's no reason for you to blush while reading ' _The Hounds of the Baskervilles_ '" He breathed.

"Kaito..." He really wanted to hide behind the book some more "Are you feeling better?" That was a safe question right?

The wolf nodded, noting how twitchy Shinichi was action "I feel amazing" He padded over to rest his head on the sleuth's knee, indigos glanced up to meet azure "I'm so happy that the person I love, loves me back" His words were soft.

Shinichi flushed darker, stuttering a bit "So Saguru wasn't lying to me?" He knew that the blond didn't lie often, but it had seemed almost too good to be true. His tone softened "You love me too?" It was such a simple question, but he felt so insecure. With how crazy his life was with murders popping up everywhere, he'd figured that he'd scare people away from wanting to be with him.

Kaito let out a small laugh "How could I not? You're smart and fun to be with" Indigos softened "And you care so much about life" His pelt burned "I've loved you for years"

The sleuth swallowed "I think that I started to fall for you even before I met 'you'' Kid had always brought excitement and mystery to his life, the addition of Kuroba Kaito to Kid just seemed to make the guy even more desirable. He'd fallen for the part of Kaito that was Kid, and then had fallen further as he got to know the rest of him.

Oh, that was a long time. Hadn't Shinichi still been Conan then? "I would offer you a rose if I could" Kaito gave a wolfish grin, indigos soft "Will you go out with me?"

Azure softened "We already live together so of course" He glanced at the wolf then blushed "Saguru told me more about your situation..." He averted his gaze "I wouldn't mind helping you..."

Kaito blinked, pelt warming as he shook his head "You don't have to" He didn't want the other to feel obligated.

Shinichi bit his lip "I know..." He paused, blush darkening "But I-" He stuttered "I really want to" He focused his gaze on his hands "I have for a long time" God this was so embarrassing.

For a long time... "Oh..." Kaito ducked his head in embarrassment "We've both been really stupid it seems" How did Saguru manage to watch them circle around each other for so long? The two of them were silent for a few moments, both feeling awkward. Kaito stared down at his paws, maybe soon to be hands "I made sure that the door is locked..." He offered lamely. The thought of sleeping with Saguru hadn't even made him this nervous, was it because it was _Shinichi?_ The person that he actually had romantic feelings for?

"I-" The sleuth nodded, standing up "Okay" His cheeks were so red, redder than he'd ever seen them.

Kaito padded towards the door, looking over his shoulder when he reached it to make sure Shinichi was following, he was.

When they entered Shinichi's room, the sleuth paused to give the wolf a nervous look "Um..." He bit his lip "Can you change now?" He didn't want to start anything physical while Kaito wasn't human, the very thought creeped him out.

Kaito snickered, shifting into his human form "Better?" He teased, despite the blush on his own face.

"Yeah" Kaito looked almost the exact same as he remembered, except for the fact that his hair had grown more at the sides so that it covered his ears "You need a haircut" Shinichi breathed.

The magician rolled his eyes before sauntering over towards the bed "Join me?" The heat that was normally present was a dull thrum, maybe it was because the curse knew that he was committed? He didn't really care to think about it too much. Curses were weird, and he'd rather focused on getting Shinichi in bed with him than try to understand the curse.

"I've never..." Shinichi sat down next to the magician, suddenly scared "I don't know what to do" School didn't tell much about gay sex.

Indigos softened "I'll teach you" He fell back so that he was laying on the bed "Don't worry" It would be amazing no matter what because he'd be doing it with _Shinichi_. They'd have lots of time to practice afterwards.


	20. Chapter 19 Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not sexual... Just funny, don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 23 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 11 2020  
> Posted here August 21 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is September 4 2020

Kaito felt floaty, completely content as he nestled against the sleuth. It didn't matter that his bottom was sore, because the reason for the soreness made his heart flutter. A small, light giggle passed through his lips as he curled his legs around the other, wrapping his arms around one of Shinichi's as he nuzzled him. Shinichi was his, and he was Shinichi's, his tail wagged excitedly at the thought.

Though he did feel a bit bad, he'd bitten the other quite hard for some reason, right where the shoulder and neck met. He let out a small apologetic whine as he began to lick up the blood mess he'd created. The blood didn't taste that good, but it at least wasn't horrible. He just felt like he needed to clean up the blood.

"Kaito" Shinichi shivered at the feeling of the other's tongue lapping at his neck "If you don't stop, I'll end up wanting to continue" Kaito's tongue was nice, really nice. Azure fluttered open to meet the other's gaze. Kaito blushed, ears lowering a bit as the sleuth reached out and began to pet them, rubbing them between his fingers "They're so soft" His voice was sleepy as he continued to play with Kaito's wolf ears

"Sorry" He glanced sheepishly at the blood, he'd just felt the need to get rid of it "Weird instincts" Though that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate the fact that the other was no longer soft. They'd fallen asleep with Shinichi inside of him.

Shinichi smirked "I sort of figured that was the case since you randomly bit me" He was too tired to do anything with his arousal "Not that I mind" It had sent a rush of endorphins though him. He used his other hand to give Kaito's tail a soft tug, it fascinated him.

Indigos softened, despite the fierce blush on his face "I'm going to go clean up" He moved to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his lower region "Ow" He let out a pained hiss, he'd been fine when they had been still.

"What's wrong?" Concern laced Shinichi's words, had he been too rough on the other? He bit his lip, Kaito had said that he was fine at the time.

"I-" The magician paused, brows furrowing. He tried to move again but the same thing happened "Shinichi... I think I'm stuck" Oh god this was embarrassing.

Azure blinked "You're stuck?..." Kaito gave a silent nod, cheeks burning "Oh..." They hadn't really used lube "Do you think that you can make your butt secrete that fluid again?" They hadn't needed lube.

"Oh god" Kaito buried his face in his hands "Don't phrase it like that" Now that they weren't having sex, the fact that his body had made a weird fluid to help them was now seeming quite weird. He hadn't really questioned it before since he'd been distracted by the sight of a naked Shinichi.

"I still love you" Shinichi assured, it wasn't Kaito's fault that his body was different.

Indigo softened "I know" His shoulders sagged "But that doesn't fix the fact that I'm stuck"

A small flash suddenly startled the two, having not expected it. Kaito let out a pained whimper as a small piece of paper fluttered down to them. The sleuth snatched it from the air, shooting Kaito a concerned look "It's from Akako" He breathed before starting to read it. Kaito stayed silent, trying to ignore the pain their sudden movements had caused "Oh..."

That didn't sound good "What's wrong?" Kaito inquired, Shinichi's expression was kinda odd.

"You bit me during sex so I'm in the process of turning but it's less violent since you had no ill intent..." He flushed "You're stuck because my lower anatomy has changed a bit" At Kaito's curious look he explained "You'll be free after I either release in you or my arousal fades"

Kaito frowned "I'm too sore for anymore"

"And I'm too tired" Azure softened "Good thing you like to cuddle right?"

A small smile tugged at Kaito's lips "Yeah" He settled himself against the other "I'm sorry for biting you" He hadn't meant to, it had just happened.

"It's fine" The sleuth began to card his fingers through Kaito's hair "The note said that your instincts made you do it because you loved me" His heart fluttered, even though he'd already known, the confirmation felt amazing. He could deal with being a werewolf if it meant that he could be with Kaito.

Eventually the two fell back asleep, and when Kaito woke up, he swiftly got off Shinichi before the other unconsciously reacted to him again. Once he was free, he curled back up under the blankets to snuggle the other. Indigos softened when he realized the new fluffy wolf ears atop of Shinichi's head. They made the sleuth look adorable, he snaked his hand around and smiled when he felt a tail as well. They were the same.

"Get up" A voice woke Shinichi up.

Azure blinked open, the sleuth dumbly looked around before freezing "Haibara!" His voice squeaked as he hastily checked the blanket, good they were both covered "Get out of here!" His cheeks burned with mortification, why was his friend so intrusive?

Ai smirked, enjoying the view of what little she could see "I'm your doctor, it's not like I haven't seen it all before"

"That's not the point!" Kaito shifted a bit at Shinichi's words.

"Shinichi?" The sleepy magician looked around, eyes suddenly locking with Ai's "Oh" So that's why the other had sounded upset.

"The two of you should get cleaned up and come over for some blood tests" Ai stated before leaving the room.

Kaito grimaced "Does she always invade your personal space like this?" He wasn't fond of the thought of her walking in on them again.

The sleuth buried his face in his hands "Always" Ai was a dear friend of his, but sometimes it felt like she was trying to kill him with embarrassment.

The magician's shoulders sagged "I guess we should get dressed then before she comes back to check in on us" He'd wanted to stay snuggling for just a bit longer.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 27 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad June 18 2020  
> Posted here September 4 2020

Kaito grimaced as he held his arm protectively against his chest, shooting Ai a cautious look before turning towards Shinichi "And she used to do this to you weekly?" How had the sleuth managed to get by with how often and how much Ai had taken when the guy had been Conan? She took unreasonable amounts of blood.

Azure gleamed as Shinichi offered a shrug, not bothering to rub where Ai had pricked him "I grew used to it" And it wasn't like he'd had a choice. The antidote had been a finicky thing and had required lots of testing before it'd been deemed safe for him to take. He smirked "Being my proper age again was well worth getting my blood taken so often"

"So far from what I've seen, Kuroba has more wolfish traits than Kudo" Ai stated as she wrote down a few notes on a clipboard. She had a curious look for a split second before she masked it with a straight face and flipped the page "I'm going to need a few more samples from dog boy in a few days" She glanced at Shinichi "I don't need any more from you"

The magician's ears flattened as his tail swished in annoyance "Why am I still dog boy?!" His tone was a childish whine "Shinichi is a werewolf too" So why was he the only one called that? It wasn't fair.

Ai raised a brow "Kudo can't shift into a wolf like you can, and his teeth aren't changed like yours" It was odd, but trying to make complete sense of magic seemed more trouble than it was worth.

Kaito pouted, crossing his arms across his chest "Maybe it's because the one that bit me had been born a werewolf?"

"That could possibly explain it" Shinichi stated, it was a bit of a letdown that he couldn't shift like Kaito though. Tracking down murderers would have been made a lot more easy if he could track their scents.

A wicked gleam sparked in the scientist's eye "From what you guys said, Kuroba is lucky that you didn't shift in your sleep" Both males were silent for a few moments between realization hit them. Shinichi choked on his spit, looking disturbed while Kaito just looked horrified.

"I vote for a subject change" The magician looked a bit queasy. Ick, he didn't even want to think about that. Just, yuck. Why did Ai have to be so creepy?

Ai rolled her eyes "I don't need any more samples today so you guys can leave" She had a lot of tests to do, especially on Kaito's samples. Both males hurried out of the lab, neither one wanting to be around her when she was focused.

"Um..." Kaito blushed once they were back in the sleuth's house "So what do you want to do now?" They were too rushed to get to Ai once they'd woken up.

Shinichi blinked "I was thinking that you can settle things that may have gotten pushed off" Azure gleamed "You were stuck as a wolf for a good while" People were probably wondering where Kaito had gone.

Kaito grimaced, while he'd had no shows scheduled, he had missed a planned hangout with Aoko "I'd rather just hang around you to be honest" Aoko was going to kill him. He hadn't told her about how he'd been turned into a werewolf.

"No" The sleuth shook his head, already guessing what Kaito was thinking "Go visit Nakamori-chan" He bopped the magician on the head "Delaying it will only make it worse" An enraged Aoko wasn't one to be trifled with.

The magician's ears were plastered against his head, a small pout present on his lips "But I don't want to" His tail lowered "Ahoko is going to hit me again" Probably with a mop.

"You'll be fine" Shinichi smirked "Go deal with her, I'm going to go to the station"

Kaito huffed, but left the house all the same. Though instead of heading towards Aoko's house, he headed towards Saguru's. Saguru's house was a lot safer since the blond wasn't violent towards him.

Gold gleamed when Saguru caught sight of the magician slipping through his window "So you guys are finally together" He no longer had to watch the two idiots circle around each other.

A pink tint coated Kaito's cheeks "Yup, Shinichi and I are dating" God Saguru looked so smug, his fingers twitched. If only he'd stocked up on pranking materials before leaving Shinichi's house. Saguru always looked quite fetching with pink hair.

Saguru gave a small nod "Good" He took a sip of his tea, giving Kaito a side glance "What do you feel about having kids with him?" He knew that the magician adored kids.

"Whoa" Kaito spluttered, face red "We just started dating" It was too soon to adopt, way too soon.

The blond finished off his cup "I see..." Gold gleamed "On another topic, you two should talk to Koizumi-chan more about werewolves" He'd already done so, and it had been quite enlightening.

"Okay" Kaito was still giving Saguru a funny look "I turned Shinichi by accident but he's not as wolfish as me" He'd easily been able to pin down the other's new wolf ears and replace them with false human ears. Apparently Shinichi's ears were less sensitive than his own "So talking with her should help" Probably.

Gold widened, flitting over the other's form before settling on the empty cup "That would be a good idea if Shinichi's been turned as well" This would be interesting to say the least... He was tempted to go with them when they did go.

Indigo narrowed "What's with you? Saguru was acting odd "Do you know something that I don't?"

"You two should talk to Koizumi-chan" Saguru stated.

"Shinichi is at the station" Kaito tilted his head, putting his hands together "So can you come with me to Aoko's?" His childhood friend was less likely to blow up at him in the blond's presence.

Saguru rolled his eyes "Yes I'll protect you from Aoko-chan" He stood up from where he'd been seated in the living room "You've got to stop waiting to tell her important things" Kaito should have learned this by now.


	22. Chapter 21 Aoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 6 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 2 2020  
> Posted here September 11 2020

"You know..." Kaito paused "Maybe we should have come another day instead" The magician stated, hoping that the other would agree.

"She's not going to kill you" Saguru sighed as he began to push Kaito towards Aoko's front door "We've already come this far, so I'm not going to let you bail out" His hold on the other's shoulders tightened a bit to prevent escape. His friend was being such a baby and was over exaggerating since Aoko was a lot less violent than when they'd first met. He knocked on the door. She'd actually matured enough to understand that hitting people wasn't good and to stop referring to herself in third person.

A few moments later they were met with Aoko "What did Bakaito do this time?" She inquired. Kaito looked like he wanted to run as Saguru kept a hold on him. Kaito usually didn't try to escape for no reason, most of the time.

"I'm innocent!" Kaito scowled, again with the assumptions? It wasn't fair.

Aoko rolled her eyes "I'm not so sure..." She opened the door a bit wider "Come in"

"Thank you Aoko-chan" Saguru bowed his head as he shoved the magician inside, ignoring the other's grumbling about always being accused. The accusations were only natural since Kaito did get into a lot of weird situations on his own.

"Okay" Aoko clasped her hands together once they were all sitting down in the living room. Kaito and Saguru were sharing the couch while she was on her recliner "So what happened?" Blue narrowed at the magician "You haven't been answering my calls or texts, and even stood me up" Watching a movie alone wasn't the same as going with a friend, she'd had to eat overpriced movie theatre popcorn all by herself since it'd been the last day to see it in theatres.

Kaito grimaced "I was attacked by a werewolf"

Aoko was silent for a moment before slowly nodding "Since it's you, I believe you" Kaito was a better liar than to use a fake werewolf attack as an excuse. She turned towards Saguru "He's not dying or anything is he?" She wouldn't put it past him to lie for the sake of others.

"Why do my friends always expect the worst with me?!" The magician was annoyed as he crossed his arms across his chest, a small pout on his lips.

"He's fine, he's just been staying with Shinichi" Saguru explained, gold gleaming "The idiots have finally gotten together"

"Oh my god!" An excited laugh bubbled out of her "Seriously?!" She'd once had a crush on Kaito, but had eventually given up on it once she'd seen the chemistry between the two.

Kaito's cheeks flushed "Did everyone know but us?" He grimaced when both of his friends turned towards him and said 'yes'. God he felt really stupid now.

"I dropped Kaito off at Shinichi's since he'd been stuck as a wolf" The blond added "I figured that if they were stuck together long enough, it'd slip out"

"A wolf?" At Aoko's question the magician shifted into a wolf, it would be easier to show than explain "You're so fuzzy..." She immediately attacked his ears with many pets making his tail wag much to his embarrassment.

"Stop it Aoko..." Kaito's pelt burned at how good it felt so he changed back.

"He's been turned into an omega werewolf" Aoko's eyes glinted at Saguru's words, she knew what omega meant when it came to werewolf stories "And due to an ancient cure, he would have overheated if he stayed in his human form without being bed"

"Saguru!" Kaito spluttered, face red "You didn't need to give her that much info!" He was familiar with the word omega but all that came to him was the Greek alphabet. Meh probably wasn't important since he wasn't part of a werewolf pack or group. He'd heard of alpha and beta when it came to wolves so it was probably a ranking thing that didn't apply to him.

Aoko's cheeks were pink as she covered her mouth "So you and Kudo-kun..." Her words trailed off.

Gold gleamed "Apparently Kaito turned Shinichi into a werewolf too, though his wolf traits aren't as strong" Saguru glanced at Kaito "Or so I've been told" Blue widened, head whipping towards Kaito as she studied him.

The magician shifted uncomfortably under her gaze "What's with you two?" First Saguru, and now Aoko? What did they know that he didn't?

Aoko opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by Saguru "Kaito and Shinichi are both going to visit Koizumi-chan later to learn more about werewolves" He breathed "She'll explain things better than I ever could" He gave Aoko a curious glance, the girl was acting as if she knew as well, or at least had suspicions. His female friend knew a lot of weird things from reading weird online books called fanfictions.

Indigos narrowed "So you do know something" He accused.

Saguru placed a reassuring hand on the magician's shoulder "You'll both have a lot of questions that I wouldn't be able to answer" Gold softened "It'll be easier if you two learn everything from the person who can answer said questions"

"Um..." Aoko flushed "Did you two use protection?" She squeaked "You know, since Kudo-kun gets hurt a lot and could catch something" Not all STD's needed sex to be caught. Though she wasn't really asking for that reason.

"No" God his ears were burning "But we both get our blood checked a lot since it's habit for me and Shinichi gets hurt a lot" He'd been cautious when he'd been Kid, not wanting to not know if he caught something and didn't take proper measures when he was next hurt.

Blue glimmered "I see..."

Kaito looked at her funny when a little squeal escaped her "You're acting creepy again Ahoko..." She sometimes acted weird when looking at her phone, but she never did it when looking at him.

Saguru gave a small cough, directing attention back to himself "Kaito is also currently hiding wolf ears and a tail"

"Shit" Kaito moved to get off the couch but was quickly jumped on by Aoko. He shot Saguru a betrayed glare as he felt her fingers going through his hair.


	23. Chapter 22 Annoyed, Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written May 26 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 9 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE October 2 2020

"I hate you" Kaito glowered as they left Aoko's house, how could his friend throw him under the bus like that?! Now his ears were sore from being pinned after Aoko had spent a good while playing with them. Sure they looked neat, but they were sensitive!

Saguru snorted, seeing through the other's lie with ease "No you don't" He breathed, gold gleaming "You're just tired and annoyed" He countered.

The magician's shoulders dropped in defeat as he let out a small sigh "Now that I've talked to Ahoko, I'm going to drag Shinichi with me to see Akako" He wanted to know what his friends were hiding from him, it was suspicious that Saguru wouldn't tell him what he knew. He peered over at his friend "Want to come with us for emotional support?" He inquired. He and Akako may be friends, but that didn't mean that the witch didn't make him uneasy at times.

The blond perked up "I would love to" He was curious as to what the other's reaction would look like.

Kaito grimaced, eyes narrowing a bit at the other "Your reaction is giving me a bad feeling..." Normally the other would need some convincing since he didn't like intruding. He suppressed a small shiver, at least Shinichi didn't say that he had any plans so he should still be at his house.

Gold gleamed "My apologies Kaito" With that, the two continued off towards the sleuth's house, thankfully without running into any trouble.

Shinichi blinked in surprise when he spotted both Kaito and Saguru enter the library "You're such a coward Kaito" He teased, taking a sip from his beloved coffee, it was a fresh pot. He'd already consumed the rest of the previous one.

Kaito rolled his eyes "And you're an addict" He sniffed, swiping away Shinichi's beverage, ignoring the other's pleading cry about it being a fresh pot. He curiously lapped up a mouthful before immediately spitting it back into the cup "Gah" His face scrunched up in disgust "It's even worse fresh" He whined, easily dodging Shinichi's attempt to recover the coffee.

"At least I don't waste perfectly good coffee" The sleuth grumbled, eyeing the ruined drink.

Saguru smirked "As entertaining it is to watch the two of you argue about coffee" He motioned towards Kaito "You two should really go visit Koizumi-chan" Gold gleamed with amusement "The sooner, the better, in my opinion" He stated.

"I guess you're right" Shinichi's cheeks were pink from the embarrassment of arguing with Kaito in front of Saguru.

The blond nodded "Good" He turned away from them to hide a grin "I'll be waiting by the front door for the two of you" With that he left the two alone in the Kudo library.

Kaito glanced towards Shinichi "Saguru knows something that we don't" And it was really annoying being the one who wasn't in the 'know'. Was this how his friends felt when he teased them? If so, he was surprised that he hadn't been hit nearly as much as he had been.

"Oh?" Well that was surprising, Shinichi gave a small stretch before following the other "Well at the very least, it can't be dangerous" There was no way that their friend would keep something dangerous from them while encouraging them to ask someone else. 

The magician crossed his arms across his chest, pouting a bit "It's still weird, and annoying" He complained as they both put on their shoes.

"Think of it as a bit of payback Kaito" The blond smirked, easily guessing what the other was talking about. Shinichi couldn't help but smile at how Kaito scowled at Saguru's words, clearly annoyed but unable to deny it.

Indigos narrowed "Why did I even invite you again?" Saguru was being unusually snarky, it was odd.

"It was probably because you're scared of Akako" Shinichi teased, not that he blamed the guy. Akako had done some really weird stuff to Kaito in the past, so it would only make sense that he was always a bit wary around her. Yes she was no longer out to maim or kill the magician, but she did occasionally mess with him from time to time.

"I'm not scared" Kaito denied "I just figured more people would be better in case she did anything weird.

Saguru raised a brow "Then why didn't you invite Aoko-chan as well?"

"I don't want her corrupting Aoko anymore" Kaito hissed "The witch introduced her to a lot of weird sites involving shippings" He grimaced "Now she acts all weird around random things" And had weird knowledge about the oddest of things that he really didn't want to know about.

"I'm sorry" Shinichi offered the distressed magician a sympathetic look "Sonoko has shown me some creepy stuff as well" And a lot of it involved himself and Kid, or even more creepy things involving Kid and other members of law enforcement. It'd been so hard not to gag at the things involving Aoko's father since he knew exactly who Kid was. At least Sonoko had been creeped out when it started involving _Conan_.

Indigos it up "You understand my plight" He breathed, eyes a bit watery as he latched onto the sleuth's arm.

Shinichi just offered a small smile, deciding to let the other be over dramatic "I do" He agreed, azure gleaming.

The blond peered at the two curiously, somewhat glad that he didn't fully understand what the two were talking about. He somehow had a feeling that it was best that way "It's quite late already so should we go out somewhere for supper afterwards?" Who knew how long their talk would take "Or maybe we could go to one of our houses and order in" Depending on how things went of course "It would be my treat" He added.

"Oh food" Indigos brightened in excitement "I can eat extra greasy things again!" He'd totally forgotten.

The sleuth chuckled at Kaito's antics "You can even order some chocolatey dessert"

"Chocolate..." Kaito was already salivating a bit at the thought of chocolate, it'd been so long since he'd had it.

Saguru grimaced "We're eating anywhere but at my house" That way he could leave if Kaito got too energetic.


	24. Chapter 23 Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 3 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 16 2020  
> Posted here October 2 2020

Kaito peered warily at Akako's creepy house, the atmosphere around it was definitely fitting for a witch "Maybe we should have invited Akako over instead of visiting" He sighed "I forgot about the fact that we'd be entering her territory" He shivered "Who knows how many creepy artefacts are within her reach here"

Shinichi just rolled his eyes before knocking on the door, all three males shared a look when it just swung open by itself "At least she's expecting us" He gave Kaito a nudge before entering the house. Kaito grimaced, but quickly followed after, not wanting the sleuth to enter all alone.

"Indeed" Saguru breathed, following the two. He's only really been at the witch's house once in the past. He eyed his surroundings cautiously, it hadn't been a pleasant visit.

"So you've finally fixed your wolf problem" Akako's red gaze was glimmering with something, maybe mischief? Kaito wasn't sure, but the way her gaze raked across his whole body sent a shiver down his spine "How are you feeling Kaito?" Her voice was almost like a purr, a very creepy purr.

The magician shifted a bit with unease "I feel fine" Why did people keep asking about him? He tilted his head "Though do you have a magic way for Shinichi and I to hide our ears and tail at least?" He motioned towards the sleuth "The guy is a magnet for trouble and is guaranteed to end up in the hospital sooner or later"

Saguru stifled a chuckle at how Shinichi sent a scowl Kaito's way.

Red gleamed "Why don't the three of you come to the seating area so that we can talk some more" With that, Akako led the three to a side room, it contained nothing but a few chairs and sofas. She rarely used the room except for talks, having decorations in it would just distract those with simple minds, or obnoxious curiosity.

"So is there a way to hide them?" Shinichi inquired once they were all sitting down. Akako was in a mahogany tinted recliner, him and Kaito were sharing a dark blue love seat, while Saguru was in a grey version of the witch's seat. Kaito's disguise skills were good, but the false ears probably wouldn't hold up well under a doctor's scrutiny.

Akako smiled "Don't worry Kudo-kun, your wolf features are temporary since you didn't bite Kaito back" She eyed the sleuth "They should fade after another day or two"

Kaito frowned, pink dusting his cheeks at the comment about biting "Why would a temporary change even happen then?"

"Well..." Red glinted "You were in heat" She ignored the magician's embarrassed splutters "So your partner needed to be the same as you for procreation"

All was silent for a few moments before Kaito made a dying noise in the back of his throat, indigos blown wide with panic "You're just messing with me" He cast Saguru a glance since the guy was bad at lying, but the other was avoiding his eyes.

The red witch shook her head, an amused smile tugging at her lips "I'm not, didn't I already tell you that you were an omega?" Her gaze moved from his eyes to his stomach "The chance that you're currently carrying right now are almost 100% since you two coupled during your heat"

Kaito paled, breath hitching. He could tell that the other wasn't lying, even though he wanted her to be. Kids? It was too soon, way too soon. Shinichi's reassuring hold on his shoulder allowed his breath to calm down a bit "We can't have a kid" He shook his head "We've barely even started dating"

Gold softened, he'd thought that Kaito's reaction would be funny, but instead he pitied the magician. He glanced at the sleuth to know that he had a dazed look on his face "It will be fine" He reassured "You two have basically been dating without kissing or copulation for years now"

Fearful indigos turned towards the sleuth "Shinichi" He choked "I'm not ready" Since they were both male, he'd always thought that there'd be many discussions before adoption. If he'd ever gotten the courage to confess that is. The thought of actually _having_ a child had never once crossed his mind, for obvious reasons.

"I'm not either" Kaito's words had shaken him out of his daze as he pulled the magician into an embrace. The thought that he and Kaito could have a child together was thrilling, but also vaguely terrifying "I don't know if I can handle whatever menace is made from us"

Kaito stopped trembling, he let out a broken laugh, covering his face "We're doomed" He moaned. The two of them were bad on their own, but their personalities mixed? That would be terrifying.

"Dear lord..."Saguru breathed, eyes wide. He hadn't thought about that. He would... Need to prepare himself.

"And I'm going to get fat" Kaito whined, he didn't want to gain weight, he liked his figure how it was! He couldn't do all of his neat tricks if he couldn't bend like usual.

"Actually, no you won't" Akako smirked when Kaito's teary eyes turned towards her "Omegas were the homemakers, but that meant that they were left all alone while the alphas were out" It had been interesting to research "Their offspring were generally small and their stomachs were condensed to allow them to protect themselves and their unborn from intruders" Her smirk softened "At the very most you'll get a small baby bump that can be hidden by anything that isn't skintight"

Azure softened when he felt the magician sag against him from relief "So nothing will really change?"

"He may get emotional from hormones" Akako breathed, but his physical appearance shouldn't change much. She waved her hand at the magician "I cast a glamour over him so he looks normal to those who know that he's a werewolf"

"I'm so confused" Kaito's shoulders dropped, and scared. He bit his lip "Is there a way to stop it? I'm not ready yet and I'll probably be too freaked out to raise it" It shouldn't be anything more than a few cells right? It wasn't even sentient yet. He didn't want to have a child, only to mess them up from not being a proper parent. That would be cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Kaito freaks out, the situation isn't one he could have possibly planned for~


	25. Chapter 24 Decisions, Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 10 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad July 23 2020  
> Posted here October 9 2020

Shinichi looked at Kaito with wide eyes before azure softened. He took the other's hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze "I'm sure there is" He breathed, upset but at the same time realizing that the magician was panicked "It's your body, and none of us would think less of you if you chose to get rid of it" The sleuth turned towards Akako "There are ways to help Kaito right?"

The witch nodded, an unreadable expression on her face "There is" She admitted. Akako was silent for a few moments before continuing "You have little less than a month before taking action would be considered inhumane" She pursed her lips "31 days after conception is the time limit you have" She clarified since many months had different amounts of days within them.

"Okay..." Kaito nodded, feeling a bit numb, he hadn't run out of time.

Shinichi frowned "Kaito" Indigos looked up to meet azure "I know that you're freaking out right now" He gave his hand another squeeze "And we both know that you're often prone to rash decisions when you're like this right?" At the tiny nod he received he continued "Do you think that you'll be able to wait 2 weeks before making your decision?" Azure softened "If you really can't that's fine, but I don't want you to end up regretting any hasty decisions"

Seeing the sleuth's words to be reasonable, Saguru decided to add in what he thought "There would still be enough time to choose not to have the child" He agreed softly.

The magician blinked, eyes watering a bit. Two weeks, that wasn't too long, but it also would give him a chance to calm down. Kaito swallowed "I'll wait then" He trusted his friends enough to figure that they had a good point. He glanced towards Akako, indigos weary "What's the length of gestation anyways?" It couldn't be the same as humans could it?

Akako's red eyes softened at how tired the magician suddenly seemed "It's not as long as a human, but thankfully it's longer than the gestation period of a wolf" Which was approximately 60-75 days the last time she'd checked "It's around 5 months since the offspring will be much smaller" She was pretty sure if it was the same as a wolf's gestation then the magician wouldn't have even considered keeping the child since it wouldn't have been enough time.

Kaito bit his lip, indigos lowering. Five months, that meant four months after the point of no take backs... "It's so short" So soon, way too soon. He suddenly grimaced "How do I even have it?" Last time he'd checked, he didn't have the equipment to actually give birth, and Shinichi hadn't said anything when they'd been together.

Saguru blinked, that was actually a good question now that he thought about it.

The witch smiled "It's like how your penis releases both urine and semen" Akako's eyes gleamed at how red the males' faces went "There's a separate channel that opens during copulation or in labour" She smirked "During labour the birthing channel will overtake your rectum so the child won't come into contact with any faeces" The unsaid downside was that the magician wouldn't be physically able to use the washroom besides urination until said child was born.

"That's good right?" Shinichi turned towards Kaito "That means that you won't need to be cut open if this happens"

Kaito gave a small nod "I guess..." Not being cut open sounded like a good thing at least.

The blond eyed the two for a few moments after glancing at his pocket watch "It's getting quite late" He breathed, offering a small smile "Why don't the three of us go and order something to eat at Shinichi's house?" The magician was still visibly distressed, but hopefully food could help at least a little bit.

Azure gleamed, giving Kaito's hand another squeeze "We could order dessert tonight, and extra for you to eat tomorrow" He tilted his head in thought "Maybe we could order one of those crazy chocolate dessert pizzas just for you" In addition to their real food of course.

The magician blinked "You never let me order that though" At least when he was with either of the detectives.

Shinichi's lips quirked upwards "Well tonight, I'll let you so long as you eat two slices of normal pizza first" He never usually let Kaito get it with him because the magician often wanted it to be his only food. At least if he ate some proper pizza first, that would leave less room for Kaito to fill himself up on sugar.

Saguru was now sincerely glad that he'd vetoed out his own house for them to eat at. Yes Baaya didn't mind cleaning up, and the magician was more considerate around the old housekeeper, but that didn't mean that Kaito wasn't a handful when on lots of sugar "I'll phone the taxi" Baaya didn't have to drive him everywhere after all.

"Kudo-kun" The sleuth blinked at the vial that Akako was suddenly holding out to him "This will terminate the pregnancy before the time is up" It felt like a better idea for the sleuth to hold it instead of the magician "It will still work afterwards, though it's not recommended" It wouldn't be as ethical but sometimes complication could come up.

Azure softened "Thank you Akako" He gently took the vial and slipped it into his pocket, making sure that it couldn't fall out. He didn't want to give it to Kaito, but he would if it was requested while the magician wasn't freaking out.

Kaito resisted the temptation to snatch it in favour of trusting that the other would give it to him after at least two weeks have passed "Chocolate pizza" He breathed, forcing himself to think about something besides the vial.

Saguru smiled "Yes" He agreed "You're going to eat some chocolate pizza tonight" Maybe he'd cut off a piece for himself to try. Not a whole slice though, just a piece since the pizza was going to be for Kaito.

The magician offered a small smile "I'm glad that chocolate won't kill me anymore" Indigos were weary, but he was trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted wrong chappy before, deleted it right away thankfully


	26. Chapter 25 Love, Affection, Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 26 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad August 6 2020  
> Posted here October 16 2020

Azure softened as Shinichi pulled the sleeping magician against him. It almost hadn't been all that surprising when Kaito had started to nod off during the movie they'd decided to put up. While Kaito may not have been physically exhausted, the sleuth figured that he was mentally exhausted at the very least. Saguru had left shortly after the movie had finished, leaving the new couple alone together. Though not before offering to store the leftovers since Kaito had fallen asleep against the sleuth.

After a few moments of contemplation, Shinichi decided that even though the couch was comfy, they really shouldn't spend the whole night on it. Careful not to arouse the other from his sleep, Shinichi shifted his position until he had Kaito properly in his lap before gently lifting him. The magician unconsciously wrapped his arms around Shinichi's neck, making the sleuth smile.

While Kaito wasn't the heaviest person in the world, it still didn't male it all that easy to carry him up the stairs. Fortunately, the sleuth had somehow managed to do so without waking the other. Shinichi paused at one of the guest rooms, or Kaito's unofficial room, before carrying on towards his own room with Kaito. After today, he really just wanted to be near the other.

Kaito didn't release him when he tried to lower the younger down onto the bed, forcing Shinichi to awkwardly slip in beside him. It'd been a bad angle, but he'd managed. After Shinichi pulled up the blankets to cover them, Kaito curled even closer to him.

Azure gazed lovingly at the other's sleeping face before resting his gaze on where he knew that Kaito's stomach was beneath the sheets. He almost couldn't believe that the magician was with child, he resisted the urge to pull Kaito closer to him, to keep him safe even though he knew that there wasn't any danger nearby. Azure burned, he really wanted the baby, but not if it made his love miserable.

When Kaito awoke, it was to warmth and the feeling of being safe. Indigos fluttered open, staying half lidded as he groggily admired Shinichi's sleeping face. The sleuth looked so relaxed, free from the strain of murder cases. He almost wished that the other was always like this, but then so many murderers would run free if he stopped.

As he started the process of waking up, yesterday's events came trickling back to him. Breath hitching, he moved a hand over to touch his own stomach, he didn't feel anything off. Kaito bit his lip, ears flattening against his head, but he would if he kept it.

Teary indigos turned towards the sleuth's unconscious face, he was so freaking scared. Blood hit his taste buds as his teeth punctured the right side of his lip, startling him enough to stop the abuse on said lip. He'd forgotten that his teeth were sharper. Kaito blinked a few tears out of his eyes, he was scared, but weren't most people scared when they're in his position? It was so unexpected, and the information had basically sucker punched him without warning.

He sniffed, remembering the hope that had flashed in the other's gaze the previous night, Shinichi wanted him to have the baby. The sleuth would probably never say so, especially since he'd quickly hidden the hope, but he knew what he'd seen. Kaito buried his face in the other's neck, inhaling the coffee scent that never seemed to leave the other due to his ridiculous addiction, allowing it to help calm his nerves.

He'd try, for Shinichi, he'd do his best to stop freaking out about the fact that there was literally a child growing inside of him. Shinichi was the person that he loved the most, their finances were great, and he also liked children, so there was logically no reason why he shouldn't have the baby. He was once Kaitou Kid, he was great at adapting to the unexpected. He could, and would do this.

Sometime later, the sleuth began to stir, making a soft smile tug at Kaito's lips "You seem like you slept well" He breathed.

Azure fluttered open, immediately softening when he noted how red the other's eyes were "How do you feel?" He inquired softly, finding Kaito's hand and giving it a small squeeze, opting not to comment on the traces of dried blood around the other's mouth.

Kaito squeezed back "I feel better than yesterday" His tone became a bit strained "But I still don't feel great" It'd take a bit until he could truly accept his state.

Shinichi's brows knit together with concern "I'm going to take today off to spend it with you" He didn't want the other to be left alone to stew in his thoughts.

The magician frowned "I'm not sick Shinichi" His boyfriend's work was important since he'd solved the most crimes.

"I know" Shinichi admitted, voice soft "But if I were in your position, I would be terrified and panicking" Possibly even more so than Kaito would since working for the police was an incredibly risky job, especially since murders often happened around him. He met Kaito's gaze "I love you so I want to help you"

Kaito averted his gaze away, cheeks warming at the other's words, they made him feel really happy "I love you too" He breathed "But you do a lot of good each day you work with the police" He was silent for a few moments "Maybe I could follow around like before?" As a wolf, he wouldn't be forced to have conversations, and he'd be in the sleuth's sight still.

"I guess that could work" He was pretty sure that Akako would have warned them if shifting was dangerous for the baby. Shinichi frowned "Just don't force yourself okay?" Azure softened "If you decide that you want to hide away that's fine" Kaito occasionally hid away when stressed in order to sort things out for himself.

He could do that "Okay" Kaito agreed before stifling a small yawn "I know my limits" He paused for a moment, seeming a bit unsure before continuing "And" He licked his lips "I won't risk losing the baby so soon" He wasn't promising to keep it, but he needed enough time first to sort his thoughts before he knew for sure.


	27. Chapter 26 Murder, Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 10 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad August 13 2020  
> Posted here October 23 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on November 6 2020

Kaito peered around curiously as he explored the warehouse, he was in his wolf form, wearing his dog shoes and the cute police jacket that he'd been gifted. Shinichi had been called in about another body being dumped at the same place as before and with the victim being in the same condition as the last. The situation was the exact same as last time, which made the fur along the wolf's spine stand on end. He really hoped that the sleuth would catch the killer this time, or at the very least the similarities were just a coincidence.

He shook away his uneasy thoughts in favour of sniffing around in an attempt to single out some new smells. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember exactly what the place had smelt like the last time he'd been here.

"Has the last victim been identified yet?" Shinichi inquired as he glanced towards Megure. He hadn't gotten any call regarding it, but he just hoped that was because division one had been busy.

The inspector shook his head "Unfortunately no" He sighed "The victim didn't match up with any of the reported missing person cases" Even though it'd been long enough that the person's absence should have been noticed by now "We think that they were a foreigner"

Shinichi clicked his tongue, annoyed "That makes things a lot more difficult" Though why would the face be destroyed if the odds of being recognized were already low? He glanced down at the newest body, this time they were a male, destroyed face and prints "I really don't want this to turn out to be a serial killer" Those cases were always stressful and messy.

Megure's gaze darkened at the sleuth's words "I'm going to have officers stationed here just in case"

"Maybe instead of officers, you could leave some hidden cameras?" Shinichi offered "Leaving officers might just make the killer change their drop off location" Then who knows how long it'd take for the possible next body to be found. Azure gleamed "Kaito is good with electronics so I'm sure that he'd be able to rig up some cameras with long lasting batteries"

Kaito's ears pricked in the sleuth's direction at the mention of his name, yeah, Shinichi's idea was doable. He wouldn't mind using his talents to catch a killer.

The inspector nodded, a contemplated look crossing over his face "Your magician friend is also very sneaky isn't he?" That boy was just as gifted as Shinichi, though in a different way "He'd be able to switch batteries and install the cameras discreetly" If Kaito could sneak around the station to pull pranks, he had to be skilled.

Shinichi grinned "Kaito is one of the sneakiest people that I know" It was both annoying and useful "I'm sure that he'll do it since he hates death"

"Then that's the plan" Megure's shoulders drooped as he gave the warehouse one last look over "There's nothing else to do until we can identify the victims, you and Kai should head back"

The sleuth nodded reluctantly as Kaito padded over to him "I hope they're identified soon" He breathed. Their families should at least be notified.

Once they'd left the stuffy warehouse Kaito felt safer to speak "Nothing smelt off and I didn't see anything either" His tail drooped, it was so weird that nothing was found between the two of them "I'm worried, so let's get back so I can start building those cameras" His current ones weren't heavy duty enough for and long lasting spying.

Azure gleamed "I'll help build the bodies of them once you have the design figured out" He was decent with electronics, but he was nowhere near skilled enough to be able to trust himself with such a task on his own. He had enough base understanding to make things with instructions, just not the in depth mastery that the magician had.

With plan in mind, the two hurried back to the sleuth's house, eager to start on building the cameras. Kaito felt a bit bad that he was kinda glad to have the distraction, it put his own personal worries and concerns on the back burner in favour of trying to catch a killer. He easily got lost in the project.

"You should rest Kaito" Indigos blinked dumbly as the magician looked up from the mostly finished camera that he'd been working on. When had it gotten so dark out? At Kaito's confused look, the sleuth smiled "Usually it's you telling me to rest"

Kaito glanced at the clock and sighed, it was almost midnight, where had the day gone? He reluctantly put everything down, not wanting to be a hypocrite "Okay" If he didn't agree, then Shinichi would fight harder the next time he told the sleuth to rest. Yes he functioned better than Shinichi with little rest, but the other would still argue. He stifled a small yawn as he sat up from the couch and stretched "I'm almost one the first one, the others should be a lot easier to make since I'd just be replicating it"

"That's good" Shinichi breathed "Store bought cameras were ridiculously expensive and weren't as discreet as they needed them to be.

"Wait" Kaito blinked, suddenly eyeing the other curiously "Your wolf features are gone" Weren't they supposed to have lasted a bit longer?

Shinichi smirked "That's good, it means that Ai won't start calling me funny names like 'Dog boy'"

The magician grimaced at the name "At least the glamour will hide my features from those who don't know" That meant that people were limited on how often they could call him that, he really didn't care for the name.

"It's a relief" The sleuth agreed, azure soft. Dangerous things happened around him a lot, so he didn't want Kaito's secret to be discovered at a hospital of all places. That would be dangerous and risky. He reached over to scratch the base of Kaito's ears, smiling when the other's tail began to wag.

"Don't pet me when I look more human" Kaito pouted, pulling away despite how his tail was still wagging. A blush tinted his cheeks "Didn't I already tell you that they were sensitive?"


	28. Chapter 27 Cameras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 14 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad August 20 2020  
> posted here November 6 2020

The next day came with Kaito finishing the video cameras first thing in the morning, long before the sleuth woke up. The magician snickered at the sight of the other sleepily making his way towards the coffee maker "The cameras are complete" Now all he had to do was sneak into the warehouse and install them in the best places.

Shinichi turned away from where he'd been watching his cup fill up, blinking in confusion "I thought that I was going to help you make some" Azure narrowed in suspicion "How long have you been awake?"

Kaito snorted "It's more like, how long have you been sleeping?" It was actually almost noon "It was easy to make more after the first" He'd been fine with letting the other sleep in favour of busying himself with the work. He liked being busy.

After taking in a few mouthfuls of his beloved coffee, the sleuth eyed the other curiously. Kaito seemed a lot less stressed than he'd expected him to be "I take it that you're going to install them soon then?" He inquired.

Indigos gleamed "Yup, I don't want to take any chances" What if the killer had killed due to an opportunity? Who's to say that another one won't happen soon? Two confirmed deaths weren't enough to base a habit off of.

Shinichi nodded "Try not to get caught" He obviously wasn't going to tag along and risk them getting caught.

"I only get caught when I feel like it" The magician grinned.

"Or when you're clumsy" Kaito pouted at the sleuth's response.

After a half hour of chatting, the two both went their separate ways for the day with the sleuth going to the station while Kaito headed towards the warehouse.

Since people were usually looking for other humans, Kaito had entered the area as a wolf before hiding in the shadows and switching to his more human form. He'd actually used a cute brown doggy backpack to carry the cameras, leaving the police outfit back home. It'd been a little difficult to shrug it off before changing, but he'd managed. Yes things seemed to magically be okay through the change so he could have possibly not needed to carry them as a wolf, but he wasn't ready to test important technology against the magic of his changes. Ah, maybe he should go and finally collect his phone from his actual house later.

Kaito carefully scouted the area before actually entering the warehouse, dressed in a somewhat sketchy way. His clothing was both dark and looked quite worn with a few tears in some places. This way any potential witness wouldn't instantly connect him to someone working for the police. His hair was also temporarily dyed black with neon blue streaks to prevent himself from being mistaken as Shinichi. It'd wash out with water but that was fine, it wasn't supposed to rain today.

The rafters were nice and sturdy, something which pleased the magician as he scaled around the roof to insert many of the cameras. Some were also placed in natural holes in the walls or floor, angled in strategic ways until every inch of the warehouse interior was being recorded. Unfortunately he'd miscalculated the amount he'd need so there was only one camera placed outside of the warehouse, in a bush near the entrance of the path leading towards the warehouse to catch the driver or any plate numbers.

The sound of an engine made Kaito's ears perk up in alarm before he slipped back into the warehouse, up a few support beams, and hid in the shadows of the rafters. He really didn't think that the killer would be back so soon, so was it the police? He wasn't sure so he decided to wait and see. Multiple pairs of footsteps piqued Kaito's curiosity, there were only so many reasons for a group of people to enter an abandoned warehouse, and few of them were good.

Holy shit, indigos widened as he watched four people drag in a body. The body was in the same condition as the last two. The magician bit his lip, itching to hop down and take the four masked males down. The only problem was that they looked quite strong and he didn't really have any of his tools with him. He wasn't a fighter.

Gah, he could really use his phone right now! The magician went through a mental list of his belongings. He had a big rope that he'd brought in case he needed it to help him climb, and he had his belt? Everything else that he'd brought had been used to set up the cameras. If it was just one person, he could have probably taken them down by swinging down and landing on them, but it wasn't just one person.

None of the males spoke a word as they lazily discarded the body. Kaito grit his teeth, would a wolf be enough to take them down? He readied himself to shift before pausing to take note of the concealed guns, most people wouldn't have noticed them, but he did. The magician lowered his head, sinking back fully into the shadows. He wasn't equipped to take down 4 gunmen, he'd have to let them go for now.

He eyed a few old rusty nails, they'd long since fallen from their place. Maybe he could scratch them then run to get some DNA? People coming in the hospital for tetanus or infected injuries could be inspected to help narrow down the suspect lists.

Plan in mind, the magician carefully picked up 4 nails before swiftly flinging each one in succession at his targets, grinning when all 4 males made a surprised noise before bolting. Good, he at least did something, now he just needed to find the nails again.

Kaito glanced down at the body, grimacing, the noise of a retreating car distant to his ears. Why had it taken four people to drop off the body? Only two of them had been carrying it. After approximately a half hour had passed, the magician deemed it safe enough to leave the rafters in favour of searching for the nails.


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written July 23 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad September 3 2020  
> Posted here November 13 2020

Said nails had been a bit difficult to find, but in the end, he'd managed to find them all. Thankfully he'd done so without stepping on them and making his efforts null, now they were safely tucked away in his pocket. It would have taken him a lot quicker to find them if he'd been able to shift and use his nose, but he hadn't been able to due to the cameras that he'd just installed. It would have seemed too suspicious if the time stamps had been tampered with, it hadn't been worth the risk.

With his task complete, the magician hurried away from the warehouse, confident that the only things watching him were his cameras. Though that didn't mean that he hadn't stuck to the shadows as a precaution.

"You should be proud of me!" Azure blinked, eyeing Kaito curiously as he burst into the library. The other had been gone a lot longer than he'd anticipated.

"What happened?" Kaito was looking oddly proud for having done such a simple task, well simple for him that is.

Indigos gleamed as the magician sidled up to the sleuth, wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck to nuzzle him "I saw the culprits but refrained from trying to capture them" Though he probably would have tried if he'd had the right tools, though Shinichi didn't need to know that.

Alarmed, the sleuth pulled away from the other, his azure gaze swiftly scanning Kaito for any injuries "You saw them?!" Why had they returned to the crime scene so soon? He grimaced "So there's another body isn't there?" That wasn't good.

Kaito nodded "Yeah, but thankfully the cameras were already working when they'd arrived" It was a good thing that he hadn't slept in. He pulled out a Ziploc bag from his pocket, showing off the rusted nails "I got some of their DNA though" Even if there were no matches at first, it'd help with later identification.

Azure narrowed as Shinichi took the bag, feeling exasperated at the possible risk the other must have taken to get said DNA samples "I've got to call Megure-Keibu" He sighed.

"I'm going to go eat something while you do that" He'd been the one to find the body, so he was obviously going to be involved. By now, he knew that police work could take a long time so he didn't want to risk the chance of going hungry, again.

With food on the mind, the magician raided the fridge, eating small amounts of all of the fruits and veggies that Ran had brought before making himself a peanut butter and blueberry jelly sandwich. After he finished eating his own food, he went about making the same for Shinichi. Knowing him, he wouldn't want to take the time to make anything for himself before heading out.

"Eat" He demanded the moment the sleuth popped his head into the kitchen. Kaito was so used to Shinichi's antics that he hadn't even needed to move his gaze away from the dishes he'd started to clean "You'll do better on a full stomach"

Shinichi blushed as he fully entered the kitchen "Thanks" Was he really so predictable? He should try to fix that "A team is heading over there while Megure-Keibu is going to come here to question you" He sat down in the chair where the sandwich had peen placed.

Kaito grimaced "Eww, I hate being questioned by the police" Yes he didn't mind helping, but there were so many useless questions that they tended to ask. Not to mention the fact that he often had to repeat himself.

The sleuth snorted "It's Megure-keibu so it should be fine" The inspector was thankfully used to Kaito and knew that the magician wouldn't miss things like most people would. The guy knew not to repeatedly question him, it'd only make Kaito harder to work with.

"It's still a pain" Kaito's shoulders slumped as he finished up the last of the dishes "It's not like I know who they are or anything" Maybe if he met them without a disguise he might recognize them, but there were millions of people in the world.

Azure gleamed "You'll be fine" Kaito's pout was cute "Would you rather go to the station or back to the warehouse instead?"

Kaito let out a small sigh, taking a seat at the table "Not really, if only I had my phone" Things could have been a lot more simple that way "I could have called the police, then shown myself with my phone to make them chase me" Since he'd have just been biding time, it would have been fine. Killers usually chased people who they think saw something, and he'd faced skilled shooters "I wouldn't have even needed to get too close"

Shinichi just gave Kaito a blank look "And here I was starting to think that you've improved" Kaito was still the reckless idiot that he knew and loved. He sighed "Such a disappointment"

"Oi" Kaito scowled at the insult, playfully whacking Shinichi on the head "There's no need to be rude" Indigos were gleaming, he wasn't actually angry.

The sleuth raised a brow "Oh?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes "Since when has telling the truth actually been rude?" He was grinning "Isn't it more rude to lie?"

"Eat this instead of talking" Kaito magicked a banana onto Shinichi's empty plate, it had a few small brown spots indicating it was ripe "I already ate some fruit"

Shinichi smirked "Fine" He unpeeled "You just don't like being proved wrong"

Kaito blinked, tilting his head innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about" Though who didn't know him would have easily believed his words "I just want to make sure that you're healthy"

There was a faint pink tint to the sleuth's cheeks, he knew that the other's last statement was the truth "I've been doing fine so far" Just because Ran was the one who stocked his fridge, it didn't mean that he wasn't capable.

The magician gave a small hum in response, not believing Shinichi "If you say so" He teased, he couldn't help but grin. Shinichi was in denial.


	30. Chapter 29 Guns, Feelings, Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written August 9 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad September 10 2020  
> Posted here November 20 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on December 4 2020

Much to Kaito's appreciation, Megure hadn't wasted much time when questioning him, he'd been careful to make sure that he refrained from asking the magician stupid questions. Instead, he'd just asked him to retell his story in person for the records, trusting that the magician wouldn't have missed anything that could be important.

"Thank you for your time Kuroba-kun" Megure stated as he closed his notebook, it was a shame that the magician had no interest in joining the force. Kaito was highly perceptive and had a better eye for clues than most of his officers, barring Shinichi and Saguru of course.

"I hope they're caught soon" Kaito called as the inspector left the house. When Megure was no longer in earshot he sighed "It was still so boring" When he was the one being questioned, it never failed to make him bored.

"I do too" Shinichi replied, eyeing the other "I don't want you to do something reckless and get hurt"

Kaito snorted "Pot" He pointed at the sleuth "Kettle" He pointed at himself. Indigos gleamed with amusement "You of all people have no right to say that" Shinichi got hurt helping with cases all the time. At first he'd thought that it was due to the other being trapped in a child's body, sadly, that hadn't been true. Shinichi was just as reckless as he'd been as Conan, often even more so since he wasn't a child anymore.

Shinichi wanted to make a comment about how Kaito wasn't just taking care of himself anymore, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to upset him "At least I don't try to get armed gunmen to chase after me" He may occasionally get chased, but it was never actually his intention for it to happen "You seem to still get a thrill from it"

The magician snickered "What can I say? Habits are hard to break" Getting a thrill from it was better than being paralyzed by fear "It's worked out for me so far"

"I guess those ten gunshot scars don't count" Shinichi countered.

"Neither do your twenty two gunshot scars count then" The magician huffed, crossing his arms "You get shot more often than I do" He raised a brow "And you're not even the one who antagonized trigger happy gunmen all the time" He still wondered how Snake could have possibly risen so high in the power ladder with how reckless the guy had been.

Shinichi's shoulders slumped "How do we manage to get shot so often?" They lived in a country that had some pretty strict gun laws, it wasn't like they were in the states or anything "I think we've both been shot more than most officers..." He sighed, they weren't even thirty yet.

Kaito smirked "It's because we're more proactive than most people" They both went above and beyond in order to protect others, thus they were in danger more often "We confront more bad guys, so of course we get shot more often" That, and they both had a tendency to jump in front of bullets to save people.

Azure softened "As much as that is the truth..." Shinichi wrapped his arms around the other from behind "Can you please avoid bullets? At least for now?" Kaito leaned back, tail wagging "I know better than to ask for it to be permanent, so at least be more careful?"

The feather light touch of the sleuth's fingers on his stomach lasted for only a second before resting on his hips. It wasn't a sexual touch, but a comforting one. Kaito couldn't help but grimace, oh yeah, getting shot right now would be worse than usual... He'd actually forgotten "I'm sorry" He breathed, resting his hands over Shinichi's "I honestly forgot"

Shinichi blinked, he actually forgot? "Does that mean that you're no longer freaked out?"

Kaito gave a small shrug "I guess?" He was silent for a few moments "I don't feel panicked anymore at least" He hated feeling panicked, it also made him feel so helpless since he can't just easily stop panic. It was called panic for a reason after all.

The sleuth made a curious noise in the back of his throat as he turned Kaito to face him "But you still don't want it do you?" At least Kaito's mental stability was better.

"Not really" The magician bit his lip "It still seems too weird and I don't feel like I'm ready" But he still had time to make his final decision, he wouldn't be forced to have it if he didn't want it, so he was mainly just weirded out and a bit nervous now. It was a much better feeling compared to the panic and fear from before.

Azure softened as he nodded "I understand, I wasn't trying to persuade you or anything" He offered a small smile "I just wanted to see how you were doing so far" He breathed "I'll love you no matter what choice you make since you're more important to me right now"

Kaito returned the smile, cheeks tinting "I love you too" He tilted his head "Want to have a stay at home date today?" He knew better than to try to get the sleuth to actually go somewhere for a date. That would just be asking for trouble.

"Hmm that depends..." Shinichi's eyes glinted "Can we watch Sherlock Holmes?" At Kaito's subtle grimace he laughed "I'm just joking, we did that last time" It was always nice whenever someone actually paid attention to his internists "What about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

Indigos lit up "Okay, maybe I'll try to copy some of the desserts in the movie" Was it candy grass or chocolate grass? He couldn't really remember but chocolate sounded better.

"You can do that, but I won't help you" Shinichi replied, happy that Kaito seemed happy "I'll get the movie started while you go and raid your chocolate stash that I know exists somewhere in this house" He's never seen said stash, but he just _knew_ that it had to exist.

"You'll never be able to find it" Kaito snickered before disappearing in a plume of white smoke. He changed its location regularly.


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written August 12 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad September 17 2020  
> Posted here December 4 2020

Shinichi was now regretting the fact that they'd chosen to watch _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. Listening to Kaito sing along to the Oompa Loompa songs was embarrassing him even though he wasn't even the one who was singing it. It didn't help that Kaito was singing badly on purpose, sometimes mimicking the actor's voice. Thankfully though, the movie had finished, so there would be no more cringy songs or singing.

"Aww" Indigos gleamed as he eyed Shinichi from the corners of his vision. He couldn't see him fully since he was leaning against him "What's with the face?" He was grinning "I thought that it was a very enjoyable movie to watch"

"This is just reinforcing my stance on never going to the movies with you" He wouldn't be able to handle the secondhand embarrassment. It was already bad enough now and there wasn't even anybody around except the two of them.

Kaito snorted "That's no loss" It wasn't like he'd ever be able to drag Shinichi to said movies in the first place. A dark place with tons of people too distracted to observe others? Yeah, he could easily see a murder happening and he wasn't even a detective. Indigos softened "Sorry, but I couldn't help it" It was adorable whenever the sleuth blushed, and Shinichi had blushed from embarrassment a lot during the movie. It was cute.

Shinichi turned on his phone to check the time "There's still a good chunk of time before we should start thinking about eating, do you want to watch another movie?"

The magician rested his cheek against the other's shoulder, letting out a low hum "Sure, I like snuggling you"

"Kaito" The sleuth's face was red, he still wasn't used to proper intimacy. He turned his gaze away "What do you want to watch next then?"

"The first _Fox and the Hound_ movie" The second one annoyed him because it made no sense at all. The characters were adults near the end of the first, but in the second they were young again.

Shinichi blinked "I don't think I have that movie..."

"No prob!" The magician was smirking as he pulled out his own phone "I downloaded it after buying the movie" He pressed a few things and moments later the movie began to play on the TV.

"Okay, that works..." The sleuth wasn't going to bother to inquire about when could have Kaito possibly synced his TV to a phone. Said TV was quite old and from the attic since the professor had blown up the newer one. It was old enough to not be a flat screen.

By the time the second movie ended, the magician was a bit teary eyed "What is it with animal movies that make them more emotional?" He inquired softly.

"It's probably due to the fact that animals are seen as more innocent, thus it makes us more emotional when things happen to them" The sleuth replied as he moved Kaito off of him so that he could stretch. He felt stiff from being so still for so long "Animals are often added to darker plots just to get a reaction from the audience when they're killed"

Kaito grimaced "I don't like that"

"Most people don't" Shinichi shrugged "But it's done anyways for the reaction"

"Enough animal death talk" The magician huffed "Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry" Animal death was sad, and he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Shinichi raised a brow, glancing at the coffee table, it was covered in chocolate bar wrappers and some candy wrappers "You're joking" He felt a bit sick himself after realizing just how much chocolate Kaito had eaten.

Kaito pouted, puffing out his cheeks "I'm not joking" He felt really hungry "Chocolate will never be able to fill me up" He paused dramatically "It isn't food, it's life, so it doesn't count"

There was no point in trying to argue that chocolate was food, the sleuth knew that Kaito would deny it, he'd tried before "What do you want to order then?" He, himself was actually feeling quite hungry by now so he might as well indulge the other.

"Not pizza..." Kaito frowned "We've been eating it a lot lately" Though he wouldn't mind ordering it again.

Azure gleamed "Sushi?" He couldn't help but laugh when a full body shiver ran across the other's frame.

"Don't utter that blasphemous suggestion ever again" Kaito's tone was dark, indigos narrowed in a way that would scare most people that didn't know him.

"Sorry" He couldn't help it. He liked taking any chances to tease Kaito, but he'd never actually use fish against the other. That was just messed up.

"What about alfredo pizza?" It was different from normal pizza right? "Or we can order alfredo or a different pasta from the pizza place"

"... You're really fond of that new pizza place aren't you?" Sure he'd known that Kaito was fond of pizza, but the magician had never ordered it so often before.

Kaito nodded "Their sauce is magical or something" Not to mention that they had some decent desserts as well.

Shinichi smirked "Alfredo pasta it is then" They were not having pizza again, he didn't have the same freaky metabolism that Kaito had "I'll get some extra cheese to be put on yours"

The magician's mouth watered at the thought, he'd been wanting lots of cheese recently "That sounds great"

"Okay" The sleuth's gaze softened, noting how Kaito had been gravitating towards more fatty foods than usual these last few days. The poor guy probably wanted it so badly since he hadn't been able to have it as a wolf. Things that you once weren't able to have often become more desirable when one can have them again. He phoned the pizza place and told them their order.

"Ran-chan is going to kill you if she realizes how much you've been ordering out lately" Kaito breathed once the sleuth finished placing their order.

Shinichi shrugged "She won't find out, I've been disposing of the evidence properly" He eyed Kaito "Just keep your mouth shut and it'll be fine"

Kaito giggled "Okay, it'll be bad if my new boyfriend dies so soon after we get together"


	32. Chapter 31 Serious Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 2 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad October 1 2020  
> Posted here December 11 2020

Kaito let out a happy sigh, feeling well fed and warm as he snuggled against Shinichi. They'd ended up watching a few more movies after dinner before retiring to the sleuth's room. The soft snores coming from the other indicated that Shinichi had already fallen asleep, but that was fine. He felt safe and comfortable nestled against the other. It made the magician wonder if he'd be able to inspire that same level of safeness if he did end up allowing the life forming within him to actually grow. Sure he could make people smile with his magic, but making people smile was a lot different than making them feel safe.

He'd easily realized what his biggest problem was regarding his current situation, well after his initial panic and offer of a way out of course. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to properly care for and raise an actual infant, what if he messed up and in turn messed up the kid? What if his eccentric nature was too much for someone so young and he ended up causing the kid to develop irrational fears?

The magician's thoughts turned towards his mother, she'd messed with him a lot. It was something that he'd only recently realized due to Shinichi. Kaito knew that he could be more eccentric than his mom at times, and it worried him. Whenever he'd ever thought of starting a family one day, it'd involved adoption. He'd always pictured a little girl or boy, or maybe even young siblings, never an infant. Infants were fragile and couldn't even run away from danger.

What if he did have the child, only for some freak accident to happen that would result in it's death? Freak accidents were surprisingly common, or at least they were around both him and Shinichi. Like becoming a werewolf for example. An infant wouldn't be able to save itself, it would be helpless.

"You're crying" Shinichi's voice was soft, laced with sleep as his hand moved to wipe away the tears.

Oh, he hadn't even noticed "Sorry" He breathed.

A small frown curled at the sleuth's lips "What were you thinking about?" The wetness from the other's tears had woken him up.

"It's nothing" Kaito sniffed.

"It's not nothing if it makes you cry without even realizing it" Shinichi argued. He'd seen Kaito cry a lot over the years, but it was always the most painful things that made him cry without him realizing it.

The magician bit his lip, debating on whether or not he wanted to tell the other "Dangerous things always happen around us" They've never gone a whole month without one of them being in danger at least once. It had never bothered him before, but now... It was scary to think about.

Shinichi visibly grimaced at Kaito's words, unable to deny them. They were in danger a lot of the time, he just never really thought about it. It had long since become normal "Yeah, they do" His tone was somber at the admission.

Kaito's eyes watered "Do you think that a baby would be able to survive it all?" Neither of them were perfect, they'd both failed to stop others from getting injured countless times.

Oh, the sleuth's eyes burned with understanding, he wrapped his arms around the other "If you do decide to have it, things will have to change" He gave a gentle squeeze "I won't be surrounded by mostly people who're able to protect themselves anymore" So he'd force himself to be more careful "We'll both have to take less risks" It helped that Kaitou Kid was no longer in the picture anymore.

"But what if I mess up and end up hurting it during its first years of development?" It didn't have to be physical in order to hurt someone.

"I'll be there to help you, and you'll be there to help me" Shinichi soothed "We'll both make mistakes, but we'll learn from them" Azure softened "We both have some experience on how not to raise a child" If they ever travelled, they'd bring any child they had with them, unless it was a short trip and said kid didn't want to go. He wouldn't let them follow in their parent's own footsteps "At least that's a start, right?"

That, made him feel a bit better, but there was still something else gnawing at him "If there's a murder when you're out with a baby, what would you do?" He sniffed "I know that you have a strong sense of justice, but I don't want to treat any child like your father did" Shinichi's father had brought him to crime scenes all the time, even before he could even walk "You're lucky that you never ran into anything truly gruesome with the detective boys when you'd been Conan"

The sleuth was silent as he thought back on his childhood, surely it hadn't been that bad, right? But, wasn't one of his oldest memories filled with blood? He didn't remember ever crying due to the sight of a murder, even as a real child he'd just looked at it for clues... "Shit" No wonder division one had often called him creepy.

"So?" Kaito swallowed "What would you do? I can't have a infant with me all the time the same as you" It wasn't like the sleuth could ditch an infant onto a complete stranger, especially not at a murder scene "I love you but I don't want to mess up any kid, you're lucky that you turned out so well" And even then, the sleuth had weird views.

Concern gnawed at the sleuth "Please don't tell me that you're going to leave me" Not after all this time.

Indigo widened "Never, I love you" They were partners, even without the literal bond that tied them together "We'd just have to forget about any baby and adopt an older child when we're ready" His voice softened "Then they'd have a fighting chance with how crazy our lives are"

Kaito's words stung, but they made sense "I'll refrain from solving murders if I'm ever with a child and not with someone I trust" It would be hard, but he honestly understood where Kaito's fears were coming from.


	33. Chapter 32 Sweet, Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 10 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad October 8 2020  
> Posted here December 18 2020
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on January 1 2021

Shinichi would really do that for him? A warm fluttery feeling made its presence known in the magician's chest "You'd really do that for me?" To ignore a murder, was just something that he hadn't actually expected the other to agree to. It was just, not something that Shinichi would do, until now it seems.

"Yes" The sleuth breathed, meeting Kaito's gaze "I'll probably mess up a bit at the start, but by the time any infant is old enough to start remembering things, it should be good" Shinichi knew that he wasn't perfect, old habits could be hard to break. But he'd do his best to break them anyways.

Indigos softened "Okay" His words were soft. If Shinichi was willing to go that far, maybe having the baby wouldn't be so bad? While he was no longer freaked out, the concept still felt weird to him. But he was a very adaptable person, or at least he liked to think so. He also thought that children were cute, he liked them a lot, and so did Shinichi. The sleuth was surprisingly great with kids "Thank you" Kaito offered the other a soft smile, knowing that he wouldn't be alone if he did decide to keep it since he'd have the other by his side.

"I love you" Shinichi breathed, wrapping his arms against Kaito when the other curled up closer against him. Sleep came with ease.

The rest of the week was spent normally, cases popping up left and right, some of which Kaito had accompanied Shinichi on in his wolf form. The test results for the DNA traces had also come in, unfortunately turning up nothing in the system. It was highly unfortunate, but at least they had samples for comparison for when they obtained some suspects. One bright side to the situation was that there hadn't been any more kills matching the other's.

The sleuth had actually been tempted to ask the FBI to run the samples through their own systems since the victims didn't seem to be local. But he'd eventually decided against that for now since he didn't want to contact them too often. He'd save contacting them for when it was really serious. He was really hoping that it wouldn't reach that point.

Kaito was grinning, enjoying how happy he'd made the crowd surrounding him with his impromptu magic show. He'd started it since a little boy had been crying due to a scraped knee. After easily patching the kid up, he'd done some small tricks to distract him from his small injury. Said tricks had drawn in some more kids so he'd ended up doing more and more until there was a fair amount of both children and adults watching him do magic.

It was exhilarating to just do magic in front of a crowd, no prep or formalities. There was just something different whenever he did this outside of a scheduled venue, maybe it was because he had more control? He wasn't sure. Kaito just knew that he enjoyed using his magic to brighten other people's day. So what if he was now an hour late with his normal meet up with Shinichi? It wasn't technically a proper get together. He just usually met up with Shinichi and walked him home on the days that he didn't accompany him since he had way too much spare time.

The sleuth would probably check his position on the GPS before heading back on his own when he realized that he was at the park. While most people don't require tracking devices to be involved in their relationship, it was better safe than sorry when Shinichi came into the picture. It was just less stressful as a whole to not immediately wonder if someone had died or not.

People came and went, but eventually as it began to approach dinner time, the crowd dwindled to nothing. Which was fine since he'd actually been running dangerously low on a lot of his supplies. So he packed up what little he'd brought and left out before heading back to Shinichi's house.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Shinichi observed as Kaito entered the library. He'd been going over some case files.

Indigos gleamed "I was performing a magic show" He plopped down right beside the other "I can't believe how many people actually stayed" He hadn't had most of his supplies so it hadn't been as eye catching as his shows usually were.

Shinichi snorted "Of course they stayed you idiot" He flicked Kaito's forehead "You're a fantastic magician" While Kaito had refrained from going global, he was still well known enough to have a steady income. His reasons for not going global were that he wanted to be around more and didn't feel comfortable to fully follow his father's footsteps. Acting as Kaitou Kid to take down skilled killers had been enough for him.

"I know" Kaito shuffled a bit away from the sleuth, sticking out his tongue "But scheduled magic shows are different from impromptu ones. The scheduled ones have people expecting and already wanting to see magic" People were often too busy to stop and watch if they hadn't planned to do so in the first place.

"You're lucky that it was mostly cloudy today, you would have turned a bit pink from being outside all day" While Kaito didn't really burn often, he wasn't one of those people who could get away from being outside in the sun all day without some consequences from not using sunscreen.

Kaito shrugged "It would have been worth it to see their smiles" Being slightly pink for a few hours wasn't much anyways.

"Of course" Shinichi smirked, tucking away his case files "So what do you want to eat? Maybe we could order some Chinese food?"

The magician blinked "You do know that you currently have a fully stocked kitchen right?" They had been eating out quite often. At the sleuth's grimace Kaito rolled his eyes "I'll make us some food" He wasn't going to let the other accidentally kill him via food poisoning. That would be pathetic.


	34. Chapter 33 Some Plans, Other Plans, Just Plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written September 22 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad October 15 2020  
> Posted here January 1 2021

Shinichi eyed the food put out in front of him with interest "How can you cook so well? It's not fair" He sighed. Neither of them had had their parents around when it counted for that kind of thing. Logically, he should be the better cook since he'd had Ran around growing up.

Kaito snorted "I couldn't cook until sometime after I became Kid" He admitted, sitting down at the table "I realized that some of my disguises could easily fall apart if my cooking isn't up to par" Not being able to sneak in as a cook had seemed too limiting. He gave a small shrug "I'm a bit of a perfectionist so I actually went out of my way to learn" The 'unlike you' was left unsaid.

Since it had been too late to make anything too complex, the magician had opted to make a nice mild curry. He didn't want the sleuth to stay up long enough to get caught up in a cold case or something. Sleep was something that he wanted the other to get more of, not less.

"Do you think that I should get the FBI to help with the case?" The sleuth inquired after swallowing a mouthful of his curry, he let his spoon rest on his plate "I don't want to rely on them too much, but I also have no clue regarding the case" He didn't want more people to die because he was too prideful.

Kaito hummed, spoon in his mouth before he removed it to speak "Maybe you could wait one more week?" He offered "You can just say that you wanted to end this before too many people died" He offered a reassuring smile "They can't fault you for wanting to limit the amount of deaths" The magician gave a small shrug, indigos gleaming "It's not like they don't know that you're better than them. They just have more resources than you" While rejecting their offer to join them had allowed the other to retain relative freedom, it had also prevented him from gaining a lot of valuable resources.

Shinichi's cheeks tinted a light pink at the high praise "That seems like a good plan" He paused "Unless something big happens" Like for example, the body count going up too fast or high.

The magician was silent for a few moments, wondering if the other had jinxed it "Then it's a plan" He nodded, not bothering to mention his previous thought. It would only give Shinichi more paranoia than his usual borderline unhealthy amount. It was only natural that the sleuth always had at least a little bit of paranoia at this point, it would be stupid not to.

"So a week..." Shinichi frowned "Wasn't there something else that needed to be done in a week?" He was bad with dates, unless it involved murders.

Kaito hummed, gaze soft "Not really" He snatched a bit of the other's food "I'm going to go and figure out my working schedule that day" It would be bad if he ended up missing anything.

Shinichi blinked "Oh, I guess that's kinda important" The magician hadn't done any official shows since he'd become a werewolf. It was a good thing that the other was never strapped for cash.

"Yeah" Kaito smiled "Just a little" He needed to sort out a lot of things with his manager, maybe even buy her some chocolate as an apology for going missing, then not telling her that he was okay. He looked down at their empty plates "Since I cooked, you can do the dishes"

The sleuth grimaced "I should get a dishwasher installed..." That was another reason why he preferred takeout. It was a pain to do the dishes whenever he bothered to actually eat something that wasn't takeout.

Kaito rolled his eyes "As if you use enough dishes to warrant buying one" Though actually... The magician went silent for a few moments before meeting the other's gaze "I wouldn't mind building and installing one for you" He grinned "For a price" A dishwasher would be nice...

Knowing that Kaito wasn't talking about money, Shinichi winced "What do you want?" Kaito could be unpredictable.

The magician snickered "I'm not sure, how about you just owe me?" Even if Shinichi denied, he'd still build the dishwasher. It was a worthy investment in his eyes.

Shinichi sighed "Fine" He trusted Kaito enough to know that owing the other wouldn't be risky. It'd just be something silly or stupid at best and annoying or tedious at worst. The last time he'd owed Kaito, he'd ended up playing the role of his assistant. Thankfully, he hadn't been forced to crossdress at the time.

"Okay" Kaito nodded, pulling out his phone "I'll order the required parts while you clean" He wasn't going to use a common blueprint, he'd create the perfect dishwasher himself. His own creations tended to last a lot longer than store bought versions after all. It also wasn't like this would be his first dishwasher either, he'd built one for Baaya's birthday a few years ago to let her have more chances to rest in her old age.

The sleuth collected the dishes before heading towards the sink. At least he knew how to do the dishes properly. It was kinda hard to mess that up. By the time he was finished, Kaito was just relaxing in his chair "I thought that it would have taken longer" He mused.

"Nah" The magician shook his head "I already had the list saved from years back, I only had to change a few bits that weren't in stock anymore" He blinked "And I had to change the outer colours to match the kitchen" It was simple really, he'd ordered more complicated assortments of parts before.

"I see" Shinichi smiled, Kaito was talented.

"Yup" Kaito leaned back, stretching his arms before resting the side of his head on the table. Indigo met azure "Hey Shinichi, can I move into your room?"

Shinichi blushed "Of course" Kaito spent enough time there, they might as well make it official.

Indigos softened as a small smile tugged at Kaito's lips "I'm glad" Now he just had to move his stuff from his room.


	35. Chapter 34 Sweet, Love, Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 2 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad October 22 2020  
> Posted here January 8 2021

A warm fuzzy feeling buzzed within Kaito's chest as he looked over their room, it wasn't just Shinichi's room anymore, it was theirs. Moving his belongings to the sleuth's room had been easy, though that was probably because his actual belongings were in his own place...

Though sometimes he forgot that he actually lived in an apartment. The magician grimaced, maybe he should do something about that. He didn't need the apartment anymore and he sure as hell wasn't going to live away from Shinichi. Maybe since most of his valuables were already here, he could just fetch the things he wanted before donating the furniture. He'd move his magic tools to a different guest bedroom to keep his old room mainly clear.

"Our room clashes" Shinichi stated as he entered the room, a smirk on his lips.

Kaito snickered "It's great" One could easily tell what items belonged to who. The sleuth's items were a lot less vibrant than the magicians.

Azure softened "It is" He was glad that Kaito seemed pleased, it was easy to tell with how the other's tail was wagging. He was glad that the glamour was working properly.

"I'm going to paint my old room blue and purple" Kaito grinned at the other's confused expression "Problem?" He inquired, raising a brow.

"No" Shinichi eyed Kaito curiously "It just surprised me since it's so random" Though he should have gotten used to Kaito suddenly doing random things by now.

Indigos gleamed "Yup, random" Shinichi looked cute when he was confused "So stay out of it until I say so"

Ah, so the magician had some sort of project planned "Okay" He nodded, not wanting to accidentally mess up the other's plans. He'd once forgotten and had ended up messing up one of Kaito's experiments. It had taken weeks to clear the sparkly green sludge from the ceiling. They'd just ended up painting over the last bits since it'd been too hard to remove.

"Good" The magician suddenly hopped onto the bed "Now we sleep" He patted the sheets beside him, giving Shinichi an expectant look.

Shinichi blinked, a bit startled by the sudden action "I'm not tired though" Kaito reached over, pulling on his arm. The sleuth went with the motion, ending up sitting beside the other.

"Me neither" Kaito planted a swift kiss onto the sleuth's cheek, indigos soft "I want to cuddle" He loved his horribly dense yet brilliant detective. He made him feel safe, loved.

"Cuddle?" Shinichi's tone was curious.

Kaito ducked his head, a small smile on his lips "Yes, cuddle" He glanced up, a blush dusting his cheeks "And maybe more if you're willing"

The sleuth tilted his head "More?" He paused, face burning "Oh"

"Yes 'Oh'" The magician couldn't stop himself from hugging then nuzzling the other's cheek affectionately. He just... Shinichi "I'm perfectly fine with just cuddling though"

"Yes" Shinichi spluttered "I would like—yes"

"I love you" Kaito captured Shinichi's lips with his own, using his weight to pin the other "I'm so glad that I'm with you" He felt like the future wasn't so scary anymore. Not with Shinichi by his side.

When Shinichi woke up, he was surprised to see Kaito still sprawled next to him, fast asleep. The magician's face seemed free of the stress and worry that had been following the other recently. He reached over to pet the other's ears, enjoying the softness of their fur. Actually, now that he thought about it, Kaito's hair now had a different softness to it than before. It's always been deceptively soft, but it was different, had been for a while. Maybe the other's hair wasn't actually hair anymore, but fur instead. A soft sigh passed through Kaito's lips, making Shinichi smile "Kaito, wake up"

"I refuse" The words were skewed by a yawn. Kaito curled up against Shinichi's side "Comfy"

It was tempting to listen, but he had to get to work "Don't you want to be awake to receive your packages today?" He didn't understand how the other could have possibly gotten his order processed so fast, but it didn't seem worth the effort to question it.

Kaito slowly raised his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes "Fine" He shifted into a wolf before stretching and shifting back. It was more convenient that way. Especially since it was a lot easier to stretch as a wolf.

"I'll be in the shower" He breathed before leaving.

The sleuth's words registered, but Kaito just flopped onto the bed, his whole body was filled with a content sort of tiredness. He wanted to bask in the feeling, if only just for a bit. Though eventually he did manage to drag himself out of bed, only to bite back a yelp when he tried to stand. Ow... Maybe they shouldn't have done so much last night... His body was not used to it, yet.

"Why are you on the floor?" Shinichi had finished his shower, only to return and see Kaito just laying on the floor.

"The floor is nice, the person who cleans it is awesome"

The sleuth rolled his eyes "You're the one who cleaned it last night"

Kaito grinned "Yeah, I know" He'd stay here until the other left, he did not want the other to worry and feel guilty. He was fine, just sore, totally worth it in his opinion.

Shinichi eyed Kaito before nodding "I'll see you later" He had a feeling that he knew what was wrong, but he knew that the other was fine based on his actions. Kaito obviously didn't want him to know, so he'd pretend not to notice it. It had been easy to tell due to the other's position on the floor. He'd snag some nice chocolate for Kaito on his way back.

The magician let out a sigh once he heard the front door click, signalling that Shinichi had left. He then got up and carefully made his way towards the washroom. He'd stayed on the floor since he hadn't wanted the other to catch him moving so slow, thankfully he was weird so being on the floor wasn't all that odd. When it came to him at least.


	36. Chapter 35 Run, Talk, Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 10 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 5 2020  
> Posted here January 15 2021

Kaito grinned, stepping back to admire his work. The dishwasher parts had arrived earlier that day, and he'd just finished building the thing. It looked nice and didn't stand out too much. Now all he had left to do was test it to make sure that it worked, though that was something that he was going to do later. The magician wanted to be around to stop it if it started to flood the kitchen.

With his main task for the day complete, Kaito shifted into a wolf before padding out the door. He felt like he had too much energy, like he needed to run. So he ran, pelting through the streets, enjoying the feeling of the wind tugging at his fur as he headed towards the forest. Logically he knew that he would have never made it so far on his own if he hadn't chosen to run as a wolf. It was convenient having a body built for long distances.

Hours passed by, unnoticed by the wolf as he raced through the woods. Agile and quick, making sure to avoid any areas that he scented people around. He wanted to run, not potentially give someone a heart attack. Unlike in the city, people's first thought would jump to wolf instead of dog if they came across him here. So he ran and ran, occasionally trotting whenever he needed to catch his breath.

Eventually Kaito paused at a stream, dipping his muzzle in to take in a few mouthfuls. The wolf licked his lips, refreshed after quenching his thirst. His ear twitched, angling towards an unexpected noise. The movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, it was a rabbit. Indigos zeroed in on the rabbit.

"What are you doing here Koizumi-chan?" While Saguru didn't mind the witch, she usually showed up whenever things became odd. He'd been enjoying some nice tea.

Red gleamed, an amused smile tugging at Akako's lips "The shadows told me that the little wolf could use your company" At the other's worried look she smirked "There's no danger, but the little wolf would benefit from your presence"

The blond lowered his cup, setting it down "Why the shadows?" Usually it was Lucifer who she talked to.

The witch gave a small shrug "The matter isn't pressing enough to warrant Lucifer's attention"

So whatever was up with Kaito wasn't dangerous or bad "I might as well visit" He disliked it when he had to take a day off, and he also wanted to talk to his friend about some things. Gold eyed Akako "I take it Kaito's not at home" It wasn't a question.

"Kaito is in the woods" With that, the witch was gone.

Saguru frowned, the woods? He glanced at his pocket watch, it was already fairly late. He let out a sigh, sending Shinichi a text to prevent the sleuth from becoming concerned once his shift ended. Seeing Kaito's tracker location in the woods without warning wouldn't have been good for the murder magnet's heart.

Kaito's head perked up, a snapped branch had woken him up. He blinked, confused by his surroundings for a few moments before remembering. Another branch snapped, indigos narrowed as he hopped to his paws, fur bristling along his spine. When the figure came into view, Kaito tilted his head "Saguru?" His fur laid flat, the blond wasn't a threat.

"So there you are" Saguru breathed, setting down his bag as he sat down on a tree stump. He'd brought a bag since he'd doubted that they'd make it out of the woods before it got dark. He liked being prepared. He took note of the makeshift den the other was in, and the bones nearby "You do know that it's bad to leave food near your sleeping area right?"

The wolf ducked his head, staring down at his paws "I wasn't thinking" He hadn't meant to go after the rabbit, he just did. It had been surprisingly tasty. Now that Saguru had saw the bones, he was starting to feel a bit sick.

Saguru eyed the other curiously "Stop moping, it's _all_ fine" He pinched his brow "Koizumi-chan and I have been horrible with communication" He should have helped explain some things better. Gold met indigo "I would like to apologize"

Kaito blinked, tilting his head "For what?" Saguru hadn't done anything wrong.

The blond shook his head "I made assumptions that turned out to be wrong" Gold softened "I had assumed that the two of you would copulate safely, therefore it didn't register to me that I should warn the two of you about the possible consequences" And thus his friend had gone into a panic that could have easily been avoided.

"Oh" He shuffled his paws "I'm fine now" His tail curled around him "I want the baby"

"I never really doubted that you wouldn't after calming down" Saguru offered a sad smile "But it still wasn't right" Kaito adored children, and he was fantastic at dealing with them.

Kaito was silent for a few moments "I guess" Saguru had a point "But I forgive you" His friend hadn't intended to trouble him, everyone made mistakes. Indigos softened "I think Shinichi forgot that the deadline we set is soon, he seemed confused when I told him that I was going to paint my old room"

Saguru let out a short laugh "He's always been bad with things like that" He then frowned "Is it safe for you to be around paint fumes?"

"I don't know..." Kaito frowned "I want to see his face when he realizes that he forgot the deadline"

"I'll help if you can't do it" They'd just do some research first. Saguru then eyed the den "I wish you could have chosen a closer place than this" They were in the middle of the woods.

Kaito tilted his head "Why?" It wasn't like he was going to come back here.

"You're instincts are going to become more wolfish the further along your pregnancy gets, you'll probably be drawn to this location" At Kaito's worried expression, Saguru offered a smile "It's fine, they'll fade after the baby is born"

"I killed and ate a rabbit without cooking it" The wolf deadpanned.


	37. Chapter 36 Talking in The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 15 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 12 2020  
> Posted here January 22 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on February 5 2021

Saguru nodded "You did" It was actually a bit worrying since the other wasn't even a month in, but he wasn't going to mention that. It wasn't like anything could be done, they'd just have to be more accommodating to Kaito's odd traits "But it was to be expected" Just later on.

Kaito let out an annoyed breath "Oh wise one, please bestow your knowledge upon me"

The blond snorted "That was the plan since I figured that you'd rather hang around me than Koizumi-chan" It was also why he'd waited so long before attempting to have this sort of talk with the other. It just would have been frustrating if they ended up with more questions than answers.

"Akako doesn't have much tact" Kaito's ears flattened against his head.

"Indeed" Saguru agreed, absently noting that the sky was getting quite dark "Now to continue, I was informed that you'd probably end up making a den somewhere at some point" He motioned towards the small hollow Kaito had dug out "It's part of your instincts to create a safe haven where your offspring will be born"

Indigo narrowed "But I feel safe with both you and Shinichi, wouldn't it make more sense to hide away in a room?" None of the people close to him would ever harm him.

Saguru smiled at the trust "You're correct, but when it's time, you'll be driven to hide away from everyone" Gold softened "It's apparently a very private affair that not even your partner can be around to witness. You won't even be aware enough to worry until it's already over" A blessing since he's heard that childbirth could be very painful.

Kaito felt something cold settle in his stomach, he was going to be alone? "What if something happens?" He didn't want to be alone.

"You will be fine" The blond's words were firm, like he had no doubt at all. He held the other's gaze "Omegas were made for carrying and protecting their young, the mortality rate is almost non-existent if they're not suffering from other serious illnesses" Saguru offered a reassuring smile "You're now made of some really tough stuff, the babies will be fine so long as they're not pierced" He tilted his head "Your abdomen is actually the most durable part of you until the babies are born"

The wolf's right ear twitched, he tilted his head "You're saying 'babies' as in plural" Kaito glanced down at his furred stomach, concerned.

Saguru winced, nodding as he did so "It would be very strange if there was only one child in you" Wolves often had four to six, but thankfully werewolves usually had less "At the very least, you should have two" Four at most if it turned out to be a good session, but he wouldn't make Kaito worry about it just yet. Four wasn't common at all, even less so than a single baby.

"Two..." Kaito's voice was small, fearful "They must be small if I'm not going to get fat..." Normal babies were already so small, so how tiny would his end up? He scraped his claws against the ground, nervously. 

"About the size of the average adult hand" Saguru confirmed "But they'll grow quickly until they look like they're about a year old"

"Oh my god" Unable to keep sitting still, Kaito paced back and forth a few times before turning towards Saguru "Then they'll have to stay hidden until then..." He and Shinichi were both somewhat prominent figures, they couldn't have oddly ageing children around. It wouldn't be safe "How long will that take?" His tail was wagging with nervous energy.

"Approximately three months, they should be weaned by then, which is must faster than normal" Though very slow for months.

Kaito's tail suddenly stopped wagging, his whole body going still "Weaned" His tone sounded a bit far away. He then flopped onto the ground, resting his head on his forepaws "Am I going to get breasts?" He was male, not female, he didn't want that.

"No" Saguru shook his head "As a human, the only change would be a bit more sensitivity and non-visible softness just from the presence of milk, all of which will go away when they're weaned" He paused "Or shortly after birth if you decide to bottle feed them. The appearance of your chest will _not_ change"

The wolf was silent for a few moments "Okay" He could deal with that "Human males can lactate with the right hormones... And so can newborns if they still have too much of their parent's hormones inside of them" He gave a small nod to reassure himself "It's not completely abnormal at least, it's odd, but I should be able to handle this" Hormones could do a lot of odd things, like newborn baby girls having something like a period for a bit until their bodies settled down. So him lactating to feed his own children shouldn't be all that bad, it was normal, in a weird way. He tilted his head "How will I change as a wolf?" Saguru had used the words 'As a human' that meant there would be changes to his wolf form.

"You will just look like a nursing wolf" Or dog if anyone asked.

Kaito nodded "That would make sense" It was disappointing, but he'd already lucked out with his human form being mostly unchanged "I'm probably going to raise and hide them as pups until they're old enough to not look like they're ageing oddly" His ear twitched "We'll claim that they're test tube babies" They were made from both himself and Shinichi, he wasn't going to claim otherwise "Lies of a surrogate could just cause problems" What if random woman tried to stake a claim? Shinichi was quite famous after all.

Gold softened "I'm glad that this conversation wasn't held earlier" When Kaito had been confused and scared "You're taking this well"

"It's a lot of information" Kaito agreed "But I should be fine, I have you and Shinichi to help me" Indigos darkened a bit "Though the thought of being all alone when it's time kinda scares me, even though I now know that it won't kill me"


	38. Chapter 37 Camping With a Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written October 25 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad November 19 2020  
> Posted here February 5 2021

"We'll be nearby when the time comes" Saguru assured "Though we'll be far enough to not register as threats" Akako had told him that Kaito wouldn't really be aware enough to recognize anyone, so keeping their distance would be the safest option.

The concept of feeling threatened by the people closest to him was an odd thought, one that didn't sit well with him "I guess that will work..." He lowered his head "So long as I'm not alone when I'm more aware" Though it wasn't like he'd have a choice, he'd already decided that he was keeping the children.

Gold softened "We'll do our best to prevent that from happening" The sound of a stomach rumbling made him smile "I brought some food" Saguru motioned towards his bag "Or do you want to catch something and have me prepare it?" He'd gone camping enough times in his life to know how to cook wild game.

Kaito hesitated, knowing that he should probably just eat the food the other had brought. After a few moments he replied "I really want to catch something..." He looked away, not wanting to meet Saguru's gaze.

Saguru nodded "Very well" Kaito's wolf instincts were strong "I will set up a pit a little ways over there" He pointed to the left of him "I refuse to cook close to where we're going to sleep" Gold gleamed "Neither of us would like to wake up to some wild animal skulking about" The food smell would attract animals right to them.

"'Kay" With that, Kaito took off, scenting the area around him. There were so many different smells, it was hard to choose. By the time Saguru had set everything up in a way that wouldn't burn the whole forest down, Kaito had returned. The wolf was carrying two rabbits by the ears in his jaws. He'd snapped their necks with his weight so that the only contaminated parts were the ears, which he was happy to eat himself once they were removed "There's this dull sense of horror niggling at the back of my mind" Kaito commented as he put his catch down, ears flat against his head "Before I became like this, the thought of killing animals would have horrified me" But now, it just felt normal "The fact that it's not bothering me, is what's bothering me" Something like that shouldn't have been changed so easily.

"It's because you're doing it for food, I highly doubt that you'd be able to do the same thing just for sport" Saguru replied, picking up a rabbit to inspect it "You're acting like a wolf because your form is currently that of a wolf"

Kaito shuffled his paws, scraping the ground "I guess..." He could always just turn back... But later, he wanted to be a wolf right now. He suddenly made a pleased sound in the back of his throat when Saguru tossed all four rabbit ears at him, snapping them up before they hit the ground.

Watching the wolf gnaw on the ears was a bit disturbing, Kaito was obviously savouring them. The bloody muzzle made it all the more harder to view the wolf as Kaito. It just, blood wasn't something that he ever associated with his friend, barring injuries of course. Saguru forced his attention away from his friend, instead setting it on skinning the rabbits.

A while later had a delicious smell wafting through the air, the blond had to stop himself from snickering. Kaito was drooling, and it was hilarious "It's almost done" Saguru teased as he pulled out some carrots that'd been stored in a Ziploc bag. He took out a few, holding them out for Kaito to eat.

"Thanks, I'm so hungry" Kaito happily snapped them up, tail wagging as he finished his share.

Gold gleamed "I could tell" He took a bite of one of his own carrots before checking on the meat, smiling as he noted that it was cooked enough to be deemed safe to eat "Thankfully our dinner is done" He removed the meat from the flames, sticking the skewers into a bucket so that they wouldn't touch the ground. He then took one in each hand, eating the one in his right hand while his left held out the stick for Kaito. It sort of reminded him of how he used to share with Watson.

"Oh it tastes even better cooked!" Kaito exclaimed as he flopped down on the ground, laying on his back, he was stuffed. His stomach was filled with lots of tasty hot food, so he was now feeling a bit sleepy. Saguru had eaten three skewers while Kaito had eaten the rest.

Saguru snorted "Of course it does" He picked up the bucket, offering it to Kaito "Can you go fetch some water as I dispose of any food stuffs?"

The wolf nodded, rolling over and standing up, grabbing the handle with his mouth before running off. He knew where a pond was. A little while later, the blond blinked in surprise when he saw Kaito coming back, hauling the bucket in his human form. He hadn't actually expected the other to shift again today, though the bucket's weight when full was probably too much for the other's mouth to comfortably handle.

"Here you go" Kaito carefully put out the fire before shifting back into a wolf and kicking dirt at the newly soggy area. He wanted to be extra sure that the fire was put out.

Saguru smirked "Thanks, I'll do the rest here, you can go dig up the den some more"

Kaito perked up at the mention of his den, he really needed to expand it some more didn't he? He took off without a word, too excited.

The blond just shook his head in exasperation, a smile tugging at his lips. With Kaito's enthusiasm, it'll probably end up being big enough for the two of them to rest comfortably in. Which was good since it was supposed to rain in the early morning, thankfully if he remembered correctly, Kaito had chosen a good spot that was both uphill and semi-under rocks so they should remain dry.


	39. Chapter 38 Comfy, Soggy, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 5 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad December 3 2020  
> Posted here February 12 2021

Sleeping in a den in the middle of the woods cuddled up to Kaito in his wolf form had actually been more pleasant than Saguru had thought it would be. The wolf's fur pressed against him had kept him quite warm despite the dampness in the air, it had rained, like he'd thought it would.

The blond stifled a yawn, not moving his head from where it was laying on Kaito's ribs as he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 7:30, which was a lot later than he usually got up. He sent Shinichi a text to check in, just so he knew that they hadn't come across any murders or anything "Your fur makes up for how bony you are" Saguru breathed as he put away his phone, Kaito's breathing had given away the fact that he had already been awake.

Kaito huffed, tilting his head back to see the other "Good, I'm not supposed to be squishy, just furry" His right ear twitched when the rain picked up. Would he rather be a wolf with wet fur, or a person with wet clothes and no coat? He wasn't sure yet.

"Do you want to eat here, or have brunch indoors?" Saguru inquired, sitting up to peer out the den's entrance. The rain was coming down hard, it would be difficult to cook something, not impossible, just difficult.

The wolf yawned rolling to his feet to do a whole body stretch before shifting into his more human form "I'm fine with hitting a cafe if you are" Yesterday he hadn't felt comfortable in this form but today he felt fine. It was weird, but many things about his current situation could easily be called weird.

"Okay" Saguru dug into his bag and pulled out two thin coats "Thankfully we shouldn't get too cold if we stay relatively dry" The air was warm, but wet, very wet. It was nearing the end of September though, so that wasn't anything odd.

"Thanks" The magician flashed a grin, accepting the blue coat he'd been offered, putting it on, then flicking up the hood "You're always so prepared" It was great having such a reliable friend.

Saguru shrugged before putting on his own grey coat "I just looked at the weather forecast" It was a very easy thing to do, especially when most people had a phone.

The hike through the woods ended up being enjoyable despite the downpour with the only downside being that Kaito's shoes were not made to walk in puddles. His soggy socks and shoes were highly uncomfortable, making the magician envious of the other's choice in footwear. Saguru's shoes were waterproof.

"Finally" Kaito's tail wagged excitedly as they made it onto a main street "Let's try that cafe" He pointed towards the first cafe looking place that he saw, feeling hungry at the thought of food. Saguru nodded, and the two of them went inside.

Shinichi did his best to stifle a yawn as he leaned against the police car's passenger side window. It felt odd to be driven to a crime scene instead of already being there when said crime was discovered. At least it was nearly 11am, so he'd had plenty of time to properly wake up.

"Thanks for the lift Takagi-Keiji" The sleuth nodded once they arrived, eyeing the cafe curiously. He didn't think that he'd visited this one before, or at the very least been here due to a murder until now. It was easier to remember places that involved dead bodies.

"Oh Shinichi!" Said person blinked at the familiar voice.

"Good morning Kaito" Azure softened at the sight of the magician, he looked unharmed. He turned towards Saguru "Good morning to you as well Saguru" He tilted his head towards where the obviously freshly killed person was laying on the ground, the blood made it obvious "So who was the killer?" There was a high chance that the case had already been solved by the blond, a shame, but it was better than working with idiots.

Saguru smirked "Manoki-san, the weapon should be in her possession" He motioned towards a blond woman in her late thirties, she was trembling, her gaze flickering between the windows and door "She couldn't have possibly disposed of it yet" Manoki had some blood on herself as well.

Kaito grinned, taking a sip of his chocolate milk. There was no way that he'd abandon it because of a murder that was already solved "I actually saw the reflection of her slicing the throat on my glass" His grin fell a bit, eyes downcast "I was too far away to stop it" It'd been a poorly executed kill, had she actually thought that she would get away with it?

"Indeed" Saguru nodded "I unfortunately don't have my badge on me so we had to call in someone who was on duty" He had figured that it would be fine since it was Kaito, not Shinichi. Unfortunately he'd been wrong.

"So?" Shinichi turned towards the killer, azure dark "Why did you murder that woman" He pulled out his cuffs.

Manoki shivered under the sleuth's gaze, tears beading in the corners of her eyes, she'd messed up "She stole my boyfriend!" Her breath hitched as the accusation left her mouth, now that she had said it, it felt silly. Manoki hunched in on herself, hands clasping her elbows as she shuffled back, mouth dry "I-" She stuttered, rambling a few undecipherable words "Why?" Her voice cracked as she fell to her knees "I just saw her and..." Manoki was sobbing now.

So it hadn't been planned, the sleuth grimaced as he cuffed her "Can you bring her to the car Takagi-keiji?" The officer nodded and took Manoki away.

Kaito had finished off his chocolate milk and was now just holding the empty glass "At least we got to finish our meal before this happened" He had to grasp at any good points that he could.

Shinichi smirked "That's good, because now I have to take statements from everyone" Azure gleamed "Including you"

The magician pouted "That's so boring" He complained.


	40. Chapter 39 Animal Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written November 12 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad December 10 2020  
> Posted here February 19 2021
> 
> NEXT UPDATE is on March 5 2021

Kaito let out a pleased sigh as he settled on the ground nearby, he hadn't gone home after giving his statement, instead he opted to follow Shinichi around as a wolf. Said sleuth was currently talking to some suspects, so the wolf had made it his duty to distract the child of one of them, a 6 year old boy named Mahiro.

There'd been another murder, a woman, Jirou Kana, had been found dead near a small apartment complex. From the blood splatter, it'd been obvious that she'd been killed there instead of dumped and the current two suspects were the only two that didn't have an alibi.

The wolf's ear twitched as he felt another yank on it, he was glad that the kid didn't have any pets. A normal dog might have already snapped at him in warning after all the fur yanking and ear pulling that he'd already been through. Actually, shouldn't he have let out a warning growl by now? Letting the boy get away with 'mistreating' him might make him think that he could treat any animal like that. Kaito inwardly grimaced, that could be dangerous depending on the animal's temperament.

Mahiro jolted, brown eyes blown wide at the small rumble that came from the dog "Mommy!" He scrambled away from the mean dog, eyes teary as he ran towards his mother, hiding behind her.

"Mahiro?!" Mitsuta Mina, Mahiro's mother exclaimed, startled.

"That mean dog attacked me" Mahiro sniffed.

Shinichi paused his questioning, turning towards the boy with a raised brow "If Kai actually attacked you, you'd be dead" He scolded "All he did was give a warning growl to stop you from treating him like a toy"

Kyoumi Yamidu, the man Shinichi had been questioning nodded in agreement, crossing his arms against his chest "Accusations like that get animals killed boy, a neighbour framed my dog a few years back. Got put down since it jumped at her and gave a warning snap. The fool had been trespassing to steal my tomatoes" Shinichi's eyes glinted at the new information.

Mina frowned, hugging her son "Don't say such horrible things around Mahiro" She ruffled his hair "It's bad enough that he saw a dead body today"

Maybe he should have just put up with it, Kaito's tail swished curiously. He'd ended up causing a distraction, and he hadn't even mean to for once.

"Takagi-keiji, can you keep an eye on everyone? I need to make some calls" Shinichi didn't wait for a reply before heading to another room.

About 20 minutes later, the suspects were starting to get annoyed "How long are we going to have to just stand here?" Yamidu sighed, running a hand through his hair "I have places that I need to be today"

"I'm sorry Kyoumi-san" Shinichi apologized as he hurried back into the room, expression dark "But you don't have to worry, I know who the killer is" Azure narrowed "Everyone in the apartment knows that Jirou-san hated animals" He paused "What you said earlier was interesting, so I checked up on a few things"

Yamidu scowled "Why would what I said matter? It wasn't a lie"

Shinichi nodded "You're right, it wasn't" He noted that Kaito had come closer, ears perked up in curiosity "But the two of you used to be neighbours, in the US, she was the one who got Pochi killed" The man took a step back at hearing his departed dog's name "She moved, and you followed her all the way to Japan" What were the odds of that being a coincidence? "Did you wait a few years before acting so that you could get away with it? So that no motive could be found?" He tilted his head "Hadn't Pochi been a kind dog, one that loved people so long as they weren't trespassing? He didn't actually hurt her did he?" The man silently shook his head, gaze downcast "He didn't want her hurt, so why would you kill her?" He was playing on the man's emotions.

"He didn't know that she was going to get him killed!" The hole left by Pochi in his heart felt more raw than it had in years "Jirou-san lied and said that he attacked! That she was lucky to run away fast enough to escape without any injury!" He sunk down to his knees, hands laying flat on them "All because she was angry that I wouldn't give her any of my tomatoes" He fucking hated tomatoes, if only he'd never started to grow them "People like her shouldn't live" Disgustingly selfish.

The sleuth's gaze was soft as he knelt down in front of Yamidu "What Jirou-san did was wrong, I'm sorry that you had to go through that" He could understand the man's pain, many people considered pets to be family "But that didn't give you the right to murder her"

"I don't regret it" Something soft and furry nudged against his arm, making Yamidu raise his gaze. It was Kai, the huge dog that had accompanied the detective. Pochi had also had brown fur.

Kaito's heart hurt as the man grabbed onto him, burying his face into his fur, sobbing. He hated cases like this, the ones where he truly felt for the criminal. He was grateful for his furry form, Yamidu wasn't really a bad person, he was just a man who was hurting and had made horrible decisions because of it.

"Mommy, I don't want to die" Mahiro was trembling, clutching onto his mother.

"Mahiro, you're not going to die" Mina assured, wiping away the boy's tears.

"But I accused the dog of hurting me, now it's going to die, then I'm going to be killed too" It had happened to that woman.

"Don't worry Mahiro-kun" The sleuth offered the boy a small smile "Kai won't get hurt and I would never kill you" His gaze flickered towards the wolf then back to the boy "Though I guess that you now know to respect animals?"

Mahiro nodded, eyes wide "Yes" He'd play nicer with animals, what if Kai had actually attacked instead of warning him with a simple growl?


End file.
